Agape Lightning
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: Love others as He loves them. Sounds easy enough, right? But when I'm reborn as Bovino Lambo, its a lot harder than it seems. I've got Family and family to protect now, and I'm only 5 years old. I always wanted to meet them, but they say be careful what you wish for. Now that I've inadvertently ruined the timeline, can I bring my new Family to happiness? Fem!Lambo Self Insert
1. Beginnings

_A.N. This is a self insert as me. Its going to be honestly me, flaws and all. Its going to be honest enough that I won't deny my Christianity, but I'll also make it not control the whole story. In fact Knuckles was a Priest, so you really can't say Christianity has no point in Reborn, right? I'm writing this for myself, and sharing it with you just cuz. I'm going to write this regardless. _

_If you are offended I'm not working on my other stories, I apologize. I really need to get the KHR fit out of my system, and there aren't hardly enough fanfictions to make up for the addiction. Naruto and Harry Potter, however, is a highly regarded fanfiction section, and has many things to read. So please forgive me as I get this out._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do however admire it and want to play in this world for awhile.**

**_Chapter 1: Beginnings_**

Death comes to all, but I didn't expect it to come to me so quickly. The fact I didn't even noticed when I died was probably the worst part. It was a common occurrence for me to stop breathing at night. That I never started again and slowly suffocated was just happenstance.

So as I became aware of myself again, I heard weeping. I heard the Pastors voice as he preached of me going to a better place. I was dead? Oh...going to heaven would be nice. I was so tired.

Then I heard God speak. **"I'm not done with you yet."** But wasn't my journey over? **"Your resolve is needed."** My resolve... what sort of resolve did I have? **"There are hurting people out there. Show others your love as I love them."** Love...that had always been my strong point.

**"Then you can come home."** Internally I smiled. God knows what he's doing. There is a bigger picture I can't see. The preaching and weeping faded away. 'I won't let you down.'

The world went red. I was warm, but it was too tight. I tried to stretch. I heard a heart beat, and in the distance, muffled screaming. I couldn't understand what was going on. It was too hot now. I felt a grasping touch, some monstrous hand pulling at me. And suddenly I was out, and it was far too bright and far too loud.

Everything was blurry to my undeveloped eyes. I could hear talking but it was foreign and my ears couldn't distinguish the syllables. It all mushed together. The sensory overload hurt my head and I let out an unintentional screech of pain. What was going on!?

I smelled blood and I was wet. A gentle fabric was being brushed around me and I tried to reach towards it but was unable to control the muscles in my arms. It felt like I had been running for hours. My body was sore as I was wrapped up and moved to a warm cushion. It smelled sweet.

It was then I realized it was a person. Not just any person, my mother. These little limbs I could barely move were because I was a baby. I'm ashamed to admit I panicked. I wept at my new limitations. My new mother consoled me the best she could.

Finally I told myself to shut up. There was a bigger picture. "All things work to the better of those who love Him." I murmured. Of course it came out gibberish. It wasn't like I could control my tongue any more than my limbs.

The days past in a blur of quiet prayer, noisy freak out, getting over the fact I had to breast feed, and solemn contemplation. It seemed I didn't exactly lose my manic depression after all, and who treats a newborn?

As my eyes sharpened I realized the people around me wore a lot of cow print. My outfit was cow print too. I still didn't know what language was being spoken, but I was starting to recognize certain words. Wasn't that Italian? Was I in Italy?

My hair became a mess of curls, and rarely managed. I was starting to get suspicious. It was a month when I heard my name clearly for the first time. "Lambooooo!" My mother cried, nuzzling me.

Eh? EEEHHHHH? I what. What?! I know I'm a girl...wasn't Lambo a boy!? When my father came in muttering to my mother about Bovino I knew something was going on. Oh for ironies sake! Sure I daydream about Katekyo Hitman Reborn inserts. It's a great realm and there were so many adorable teens and a heartfelt friendship. That I desired this heartfelt friendship only made me long for it more.

But Lambo?! I buried my face on my mothers breast. Oh man. Now I know what they were talking about when they say waterfall tears. But slowly resolve filled me. It didn't matter who I was. They needed me.

And so the months passed even quicker, as I tried to push my limits. I was able to sit up at two months, and was carefully toddling around by six. I sat in front of children's television shows for hours by this time, only seeing my father and mother in the evenings. It was, oddly enough, English television. This was the perfect excuse to know English.

It was a month later when my mother was tucking me in my crib that I said my first words, in English. At 7 months I said "Mama, I wub you." My mother was startled, and quickly dragged my father in, babbling in Italian. They tried to speak to me in Italian, but of course I didn't know any Italian because they'd been far too busy with work.

"Dun understand Papa." I told him solemnly. My father switched to English. "Lambo, where did you learn to talk? " he asked quietly. "Elmo showed me papa, on the tv." An expression much like regret passed over his face.

"Do you know any Italian, bambino?" A petulant pout crossed my face. "What's Italian Papa." My eyes started to tear as they glanced at each other in shame. It was then that I became more than just the youngest child of the Bovino bosses third wife.

I spent a lot of time in my fathers office with him. I learned Italian, slowly, and bits of the quieter parts of the Mafia. My mother was a near nonentity at this point, so busy with work, and what I gleamed from gossip, an affair. My father tried to hide it, but when my mother was assassinated by her lover my father was devastated.

I couldn't mourn my mothers loss anymore, because several months of barely seeing her was nothing compared to the devotion I had with my previous mother. But my father, who had poured his soul into his Family and his family wept painfully at his desk, and I wept for him.

Somehow, through my tears, I unlatched the play pen in his room and toddled up to him. Behind him stood the Ten Year Bazooka. It had been presented to him earlier in the day by the researchers.

I knew what I had to do. I carefully manipulated the somehow light bazooka and fired it at myself.

Travelling through the future was eerie, and to be truthful I was wary. Could I have screwed up the timeline so terribly that I was not alive? Would there still be hope for the Vongola? Could I even be mistaken to think that was the right dimension? There had been several mentioned after all, by Byakuran.

It was with relief that the smoke dissipated and I was surrounded by friends. I-pin was there, looking adorable, and Nana was hovering over the newly toddler. Reborn watched through wary eyes and a teenage Tsuna smiled and picked me up.

I didn't understand the Japanese he blurted at me, and I turned my face at the speculative Reborn's eyes. "I'm passable at Italian," I told Reborn in English, "But English is my better language." Those eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"What aren't you telling us dumb little cow?" Reborn questioned derogatory. Tsuna just jumped around nervously, protecting me from Reborn. I leaned into Tsuna's school blazer. He smelled good, like honey.

"Its ironic that your name is Reborn when I am reborn," I murmured. My green eyes flashed at I watched carefully. "Please tell me the future is happy Reborn." The arcabaleno tilted his face down, before looking up with a smirk.

"It is stupid cow. But I can't tell you too much or I'll ruin the timeline. Just do your best." I nodded, resolution burning in my eyes.

And in a puff of pink smoke I was back to where I started, but this time I was in my fathers arms. He was still crying, but didn't seem so broken. It was tears of relief now. "Papa, did that help?" I mumbled in my poor Italian. It seemed to make him happy because the sobs stilled.

"You become a beautiful young lady, bambino," The resolution in his eyes matched my own. "I need to get stronger Papa," I told him gently. He had been trying to protect me from the dark side of the mafia for so long.

It was then my training began in earnest. Not only did I complete my Italian, I was taught Japanese, how to use weapons, and oddly enough using my unfortunate afro as a weapon hiding place. It disgusted me, but it was common for children of the Bovino to have afros that they eventually tamed.

At least it had use. I was never sent out on a hit, for my father didn't want to put me in danger from my limitations or to have broken what remained of my innocence. It was at 4 years old that I met Reborn for the first time. He was, of course, sleeping with his eyes open, as I ate grapes at the bar. There had to have been something biological about this obsession with grapes, I had hated grape candy in my past life but for some reason I melted when I ate it now.

My eyes drifted up to his fedora where Leon sat. I offered Leon a fragment of grape curious if he would accept it. He did, and I smiled. I talked idly to the lizard, about how I had trained, hopes for friends and family, the love I had for people I never even met or could even be enemies.

When I saw the gesture from my father to leave I stood on the bar stool and patted the chameleon on the head. "And of course I love you too Leon." Leon rubbed against my fingers. "Keep your little boss out of trouble, and I'll see you soon." I jumped down from the stool and wandered over to my papa.

I neglected to notice the ceasing of the snot bubble or the slightly narrowed black eyes of the baby I left behind. "How interesting..."

It was nearly a year later when a request from my father came. "A hit on Reborn? Really? " I asked, tense with excitement. "GAHAHAHA ABOUT TIME! " I lept in the air excitedly.

"But it will be very dangerous so you have to wear your protective gear," my father scolded. I sulked. Of course my protective gear was that lame little cow suit that my father liked so much. I was frankly horrified that between that and the afro I was a clone of the animes Lambo. You couldn't even tell I was a girl!

But I carefully packed my afro with supplies. I was surprised that I had a Bovino escort, considering I had never heard much mention of that in the anime. That they stayed basically hands off until needed was a relief however.

I was hyper on candy as we travelled to Japan. Of course candy was my favorite thing, now that I wasn't diabetic! And cake, and cookies, and pies. Italy can really do sweets!

The fact I was nearly dead on my feet but hyper at the same time is to blame on my introduction into Tsuna's life.

I quickly scaled the wall to the house as my protectors drove off. Inside was something that seemed quite canon. Bombs surrounding a brunette with fluffy hair and a toddler with a lizard, while the former tried to study. As I peered over the edge of the window I started to laugh.

It was both hysteria and relief. That something like this was actually happening and I was there to see it and everything was going okay. When a book hit my head and I fell to the ground was not quite as relieving. "Owowowow..." I ran and rung the doorbell.

As Nana opened the door I ran up the stairs. I could hear Tsuna fussing. "Why did you do that for, Reborn?! He's just a kid!" My eyelid twitched. I'm a girl!

I burst into the room. "Reborn, Lambo-chan is here to kill you! " I taunted. "My Boss sent me from Italy!"

"Now what is the answer to this next question?" Reborn asked Tsuna. Tsuna flustered again. "Are you just going to ignore the boy threatening your life?!" I clenched my fist and looked at the ground.

"I don't associate with the unworthy Dame-Tsuna, you are lucky I pay attention to you," Reborn snarked. "Yea, lucky," he murmured. Tears rolled down my face and I crouched rubbing my finger at the ground.

I had worked so hard to get to where I was now, and shouldn't Reborn realize I was here for the Vongola, that killing him was just a cover? "Everyone starts somewhere baka Reborn," I whimpered. Tsuna picked me up.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, what's yours?" he said, wiping my tears gently with his shirt. "Lambo-chan's name is Bovino Lambo and my Papa is the boss of the Bovino family!" I leaned forward to whisper in his ears. "And Lambo-chan is here to help Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna pulled me back and looked at me with wide eyes. "Eh? But you are so young!" I gave him a dry look. "Lambo-chan already graduated high school and has some skill with weapons and Tsuna-nii needs Lambo-chan even if he doesn't know it yet."

I slipped from his grasp and plodded over to the worksheet. "Ehhh? English is Lambo-chan's strong point, maybe Lambo-chan can help?" Tsuna slipped onto the seat next to me.

"How old are you Lambo?" Tsuna asked curiously. "Lambo-chan was born 5 years ago, Tsuna-nii." I answered honestly. I eyed the worksheet more and flashed my eyes up at Reborn. "Tsuna-nii can't even write the English alphabet, Baka Reborn," I snarked. "You think a baby would know about baby steps." I was completely unprepared for the kick in the face. It seems Reborn doesn't like lectures. I rubbed my cheek, tearing up, and turned away.

Was this a time to use the ten year bazooka? I pulled it out of my hair and looked at it. Tsuna watched me with wide eyes and Reborn gazed apathetically out the window.

"This is the Ten Year Bazooka, developed by the Bovino family," I told Tsuna proudly, my eyes clearing. "Papa sent it with Lambo-chan for emergencies. It switches you with the version of you ten years in the future." I ran my hand down it. "Lambo-chan will use it for demonstrative purposes since its just us." I carefully aimed the bazooka and fired.

Being sent through time was fairly boring, as I was in the privacy of my own room in the future. I went around the room, looking at the pictures on the walls. It was a fairly utilitarian room, with only a schedule on the wall. It was obviously a room in a base, I acknowledges, the metal walls almost pristine. I was fairly messy, and the only mess here was from sleeping in a bed. I hadn't been there long. What did the future hold?

I didn't get much time to contemplate before I was back to where I had started. Tsuna was blushing terribly and Reborn had a smirk. I facepalmed. "Future-Lambo-chan was a flirt wasn't she?" A shaky nod from Tsuna was enough to prove it.

"I d-didn't know you were a girl Lambo-chan!" He burst out. "Yea, Tsuna-nii, Lambo-chan is a girl. This hair is hereditary you know, and this suit.." I tugged at it. "Protective gear."

"Lambo-chan has to go figure out something about a hotel room now," I said, digging through my hair for my wallet. Tsuna stood suddenly. "No, we have a spare room Lambo-chan, and I'm sure Mama will let you stay here. I'll be right back Reborn!" I was quickly swept up by Tsuna and I nuzzled into his chest. He smelled like honey even then.

I quirked a wry grin. Of course I'd be 5 years old and surrounded by cute men. This seemed utterly cruel.

"Mama!" Tsuna called out. Nana came into the hallway. "Oh Tsu-kun, who do you have here? " She said, sweeping me out of Tsuna's arms. "This is Lambo-chan, and she doesn't have a place to stay while in Japan." Nana startled to sparkle!

"Why of course you can stay here Lambo-chan! I always wanted a daughter. Please, call me Mama!" The unconditional adoration in her voice made me blush in pleasure. "Okay Mama!" I told her.

The doorbell rung quite suddenly and both Tsuna and Nana went to it curiously, Nana holding me. I jumped down as I saw the pattern on the crate. It was a Bovino package from my care givers. I read signature. "Its for Lambo-chan from the Boss!" I declared happily. I opened the note carefully. I then paled and fell to my knees, dropping the note and crying out.

"Nooooooooo!" I wailed. Nana picked up the note, and from practice easily read the Italian. "Lambo-chan is in middle school?" she enquired curiously. "Tol..er..ate.." I muttered. It really was comforting. I stood up and wiped my face.

"Italian school standards must not be up to Japanese, because Lambo-chan graduated high school courses in Italy! " I clung to Nana's leg. "Lambo-chan doesn't want to go to school againnn!"

"Well," Nana said. "At least you'll be in Tsu-kun's class. And your Boss specially tailored a school uniform for you!" I stood up suddenly in realization.

"GAHAHAHA LAMBO-CHAN NO LONGER HAS TO WEAR THIS STUPID COW OUTFIT! " I exclaimed, digging through the box. The top layer was a few uniforms, pajamas. and underclothes. The bottom layer was various ingredients and small case of rent money. I gestured to Tsuna. "Can you help Lambo-chan carry the clothes to Lambo-chan's new room?" Tsuna jumped to attention

"Y-yea! " He quickly took the clothing. "The rest is for you Mama, to help with Lambo-chan's stay!" Nana picked up the satchel of money. "Oh my! This is far too much! "

I shook my head. "Mama deserves it!" I then toddled off after Tsuna. It was the room next to him where I would be staying. He had put the clothing in the lower drawer for me, easily accessible to my height, and was already back in his room. The sound of a bullet shot made me rush over there.

"Dame-Tsuna, who said you could help the stupid cow!" I grit my teeth. "Reborn! Just because you don't like her doesn't mean you can be mean to her!" Tsuna cried. Another shot was fired. "I can be mean to whoever I like!"

I calmed and snorted. "Just like you do to everyone eh? Lambo-chan is surprised you have any friends." Reborn shot again, this time at me. I leaned to the side and let it pass, grazing my cheek, and approached Reborn.

"Poor Leon, Reborn is always making you bully people. That's okay, Lambo-chan still loves you," I told the green handgun. The handgun reformed into a lizard and crawled to my outstretched hand as Tsuna watched on in shock.

Reborn looked away with a frustrated frown. "Traitor!" I slipped Leon back on Reborn's hat. "Reborn, pride begets a fall, and little enemies become big enemies sometimes," I told him. "Lambo-chan is five years old but Lambo-chan's resolve is firm, and you more than anyone know size doesn't matter and potential can be anything. Lambo-chan is required to try to defeat you from Lambo-chan's Boss...but Lambo-chan would rather just do it for play." I turned away and walked nonchalantly to Tsuna. "Lambo-chan respects Reborn too much and likes Tsuna-nii too much to try to take away their future." I hopped up on the now sitting inTsuna's lap and started correcting his English.

I ignored the speculative gleam in Reborn's eyes. "Bovino Lambo," he finally said, my name said with amused recognition. "How would you like to be in Dame-Tsuna's family?" It was clear he was going to assume the addition with my ignorance, being five years old, and knew near nothing about my repuative genius. I finished the final correction and looked up.

A wry smile twisted my mouth. "Lambo-chan will be the electric rod to redirect damage away from the Family. Lambo-chan has been to the future before and knows Tsuna-nii is Family and family and that is why I'm here."

Tsuna turned me around shock. "Lambo! You shouldn't involve yourself in this! The mafia is dangerous!" I scratched the back of my head and yawned, slipping away from his grasp.

"Lambo-chan was born in the mafia, will live in the mafia, and will die in the mafia, and is grateful Lambo-chan's new Boss has a kind heart and the will to protect others." I yawned again. "Lambo-chan also has jet lag and is sugar crashing and is going to ask Mama to take a bath with Lambo-chan and go to bed." I pat his leg. "Tsuna-nii, Lambo-chan has the choice between following you or another boss and Tsuna-nii will always be Lambo-chan's choice." I started to stroll out of the room.

"Reborn, can't you stop this!?" Tsuna cried. "I don't even want to be a mafia boss." Reborn tilted his hat, casting his face into shadows. "She either follows you, or another boss, and the mafia world isn't so kind that her other boss wouldn't send her out to get killed. You either accept her or send her to an early grave." Tsuna slumped his shoulders.

_A.N. At this point I'm going to start switching perspectives._

"HIIEEEEEE!" And that was Lambo's wake up call. She heard a thump, and a cry of "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" and knew it was time to get up. She eyed the package of clothing, pulling it open. Inside was the uniform, and a small messenger bag with the extension ability of her afro. There were also some bath items and hair ties. She slipped her weapons inside the secret extended space and found that the bag already had her school equipment in it too.

"Tsu-kun! Lambo-chan! Reborn-chan! Time for breakfast! " Nana called. She slipped her uniform on, frowning briefly at the cow printed tights before slipping them on as well. Well, it was her families pattern and as recognizable as a kilt for Clans or a crest for families in the mafia world. And they would protect her. She was well aware that the whole thing was made like her cow suit.

Swinging her messenger bag over her shoulder she ran down the stairs, hair ties and brush in hand. Nana was placing breakfast on the table and Reborn was already drinking coffee. "Mama, can you do something about Lambo-chan's hair? " She questioned Nana.

Nana smiled. "Of course! Come sit down!" Lambo plopped in the chair, placing the brush and the ties beside her. Nana carefully brushed Lambo's hair into pigtails, and a series of thumps on the stairs announced Tsuna's arrival.

"Owowow.." Tsuna mumbled, stumbling in. He took the sight of Lambo in. "Oh! You look cute! " Tsuna claimed, slipping into the chair beside her. Breakfast went fairly smoothly except that Reborn tried to steal Tsuna's food. And succeeded for the most part.

Lambo and Tsuna exited the house and headed to school. Reborn walked along the wall Lambo walked along the ground, and Lambo started to feel better about her position when she saw Miura Haru walking along the wall.

The girl flipped to the ground. "Hi! My name is Miura Haru!" Reborn nodded. "Yes, I know. You live in this house here. You are always watching me." Lambo shuddered and hid behind Tsuna who watched on in stunned silence.

"Want to be friends!?" she cried. Reborn smirked. "Sure." The girl lit up with sparkles and blushed. She was also drooling a little and Lambo was very very scared. Even Reborn seemed a little disgusted.

"Can Haru hug you?" Haru asked pleadingly. Reborn levelled his gun at her, glaring a little. "Don't be so familiar, I'm a hitman!" Her eyes narrowed and in a flash she turned to Tsuna, snarling.

"What are you teaching this poor baby, desu!? Don't you know babies should have pure and clean angelic hearts!?" She struck Tsuna across the face, and it was Lambo's turn to snarl. This was going too far!

"And what do you think you are teaching Lambo-chan by striking Tsuna-nii!?" she growled, pushing the obnoxious girl back. "That violence is the answer!? Better yet, you don't even let Tsuna-nii respond before hitting him. That teaches Lambo-chan never to listen to others! Are you a good role model?" The girl stepped back as if stung, but quickly recovered.

"Now you are brain washing them!" Haru cried. "Let Haru take you two away to where its safe, desu!" Reborn could barely resist rolling his eyes. "I can't go anywhere till I train Dame-Tsuna into the ideal mafia boss! "

"M-mafia!?" Haru cried mournfully. She fled upset, and the trio continued towards the school. Tsuna gave Reborn a dirty look. "Did you have to tell her all that!?" Reborn simply looked at him as if he were stupid. In this case Lambo had to agree.

"Did you not see her drooling at the sight of Reborn, Tsuna-nii? She obviously had some sort of pedo-otaku thing going on." Tsuna gave Lambo a startled look for the comment beyond her age. Lambo mumbled almost too quiet to hear next.

"If we were on the right side of the law Lambo-chan would get a restraining order..." The look of repressed humor as Reborn caught that was evident in his eyes for anyone who was looking at him.

"You are surprisingly clever for a brat," Reborn complimented. Lambo met his eyes carefully. "Lambo-chan knows Reborn understands that sometimes physical age and mental age don't line up," she said quietly. She shrugged off the inquisitive look and looked at Tsuna.

"Lambo-chan doesn't want to be late, so Tsuna-nii should hurry," Lambo commented idly. Tsuna's eyes flew wide open in distress and looked at his watch. "HHIIIEEEE!" he cried, flying forward.

Lambo jogged after him. They weren't much further, and Tsuna-nii ran into the school. Lambo started through the gates when the school bell rung. She was less surprised at the flash of black cloth as Hibari Kyoya settled in front of her.

"Children aren't allowed in the middle school," Hibari murmured with a steel voice. Lambo looked up at him and her inner fangirl squealed. She on the other hand pulled her wallet out of messenger bag, offering her school ID. Hibari took a long look at it, his eyes silently judging the accuracy.

"You are late, Herbivore," he told Lambo, offering her id back. "I should bite you to death." Lambo simply smiled a sweet smile up at Hibari, who stepped back in startled surprise. She looked like a little lamb, he thought.

"It's Lambo-chan's first day at school and Lambo-chan's guide ditched her," Lambo admitted truthfully. "Can you show Lambo-chan the way to the principals office?" Hibari gave a sharp nod, and turned around, striding off.

Lambo jogged to keep up. "Lambo-chan's name is Bovino Lambo," Lambo greeted. Hibari looked down at her from the side of his eyes. "Hibari Kyoya," he finally admitted. Lambo simply smiled sweetly again and grasped his pants leg in an attempt to keep up.

Hibari froze, glaring down at Lambo. "Can I call you Kyoya-nii?" Lambo said innocently. Her big green eyes glimmered up at Hibari. It was near undetectable, the softening of his eyes.

"Hn," he said non commitally, but he picked up Lambo and carried her easily in one arm. The trip to the principals office was brief, and for some reason Kyoya escorted Lambo to her classroom as well.

He left her at the door with a nod, before striding off confidently. She knocked firmly on the door. The door opened, but the teacher inside looked around baffled. "Down here! " Lambo called. The teacher looked down in surprise.

"Oh! Are you looking for someone?" she asked. Lambo shook her head. "Lambo-chan is the new student."

"Ah! Well come on in," the teacher walked in. "Alright class, we have a new student, from Italy. Be nice to her, okay? Now come introduce yourself Lambo." Lambo walked in. The people in the front row started to aww and the people behind craned their necks to get a good look.

Lambo took all of this in and carefully got on the teachers desk to be seen. "Lambo-chan's name is Bovino Lambo and Lambo-chan is five years old," she greeted. "Lambo-chan's strong point is English, and Lambo-chan's weak point is math. Lambo-chan likes sweets, her friends, and her family. Lambo-chan doesn't like bullies or people that underestimate or judge without getting to know a person. Please treat Lambo-chan well." Lambo bowed.

She was near startled off her seat when the class broke into applause and coos from the girls. Tsuna sunk into his chair overwhelmed while Takeshi laughed merrily and Hayato scowled.

"There is a seat available over by Hana-san," the teacher recommended. "Please raise your hand Hana-san." A perturbed Hana raised her hand with a scowl worthy of Hayato. "I hate kids," she muttered. Kyoko gave her a sharp look. Hana frowned more.

Lambo simply slid into her seat. The down side was that she was too short to utilize the desk. "Sensei?" She questioned, raising her hand. The teacher saw what was wrong right away. "Ahh! Let me put some books down for you to sit on today, and tomorrow we'll have something figured out."

It was a quick to get the books and have Lambo sit on them. The day past quickly, being involved with work. When the bell rang for lunch, Lambo was surrounded by girls. "Aww you are so cute! How did you get to middle school so fast?" Lambo felt uncomfortable.

"Lambo-chan had graduated high school in Italy but Japan has higher standards and Lambo-chan has to go to school again." The girls chattered again excitedly. "So you must be a genius!"

Lambo shook her head. "Just advanced for Lambo-chan's age. When Lambo-chan is twenty five Lambo-chan will only be as smart as other twenty five year olds." She was becoming increasingly panicked in the crowd. She sent a pleading look at Tsuna who was hovering in the doorway worriedly with Hayato and Takeshi.

Tsuna whispered in Takeshi's ears and Takeshi swept forward and put Lambo on his shoulders. "Lambo-chan promised to have lunch with us girls, so I'm going to be stealing her away." Lambo slumped against his head in relief.

The murmurs of the girls deciding Takeshi would be a good father as they head out the door was almost amusing. "Baseball freak, why are we taking the stupid cow with us?" Hayato snarked.

Tsuna reassured Hayato nervously."Lambo-chan is a friend Gokudera-kun, and we have to protect her," he told Hayato. Hayato perked up. "Yes Juudaime!" He said, sparkling.

"Smoking bomb Hayato is pretty cute," Lambo chirped. Hayato blushed and glared embarrassed at Lambo. "Shut up stupid cow!" Takeshi laughed. "Maa, maa. Calm down Hayato, she was complimenting you!"

"Shut up baseball freak! And don't be so familiar!" Hayato drew dynamite and Tsuna freaked. At this point they were on the roof. "Gokudera-kun! Let's just eat lunch in peace. "

"Hai Juudaime! " They all sat down, Lambo sliding off Takeshi's shoulder. Lambo dug through her bag, and with a internal curse realized that she had forgotten her lunch. She looked up at Tsuna.

"Is there a cafeteria here Tsuna-nii? Lambo-chan forgot Lambo-chan's lunch," she pouted. Takeshi laughed. "Ahaha, the food shop here is a little competitive and might be dangerous for you Lambo-chan! But I'll share some of my sushi with you!"

Lambo smiled. "You never introduced yourself Niisan!" Takeshi laughed again. "Sorry, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi!" He pulled the lid off his lunch. There were a lot of sushi.

"Can Lambo-chan call you Take-nii?" Lambo smiled at him. Takeshi beamed back. "Sure! " Hayato watched with narrowed eyes and Lambo sent a sad look at Hayato.

"Lambo-chan would call you Hayato-nii if Lambo-chan wasn't so sure you'd punish Lambo-chan for it..." She turned away, picking up a single piece of sushi and chewing on it. "Its not like Lambo-chan and you all aren't Family and Lambo-chan wants to be Family and family too.." She sulked, having lost her appetite. Takeshi and Tsuna exchanged a glance and Tsuna nodded.

"You mean like the mafia game?" Takeshi asked. Hayato looked about to explode. "Hai, except it can get pretty serious sometimes."

"Juudaime doesn't need a stupid cow brat in his family!" Hayato exploded. Lambo glared at Hayato. "If Lambo-chan has to prove Lambo-chan's self, Lambo-chan will! "

a

Reborn popped out the the vent. "Should we have a test to prove your value to the family, like we did with Yamamoto Takeshi?"

Lambo nodded warily. "If that's what it takes, Lambo-chan will comply." Lambo felt the timeline was distorting even further. What sort of a difference did changing Lambo make to the world? Bianchi was supposed to come soon, and so was the thing with Nezu-sensei. But wasn't Haru supposed to appear when Bianchi did? So where was Bianchi?

From the entryway Hibari Kyoya watched the conversation with curiosity. What sort of test were they going to put the lamb herbivore through? If it was anything like the test with Yamamoto Takeshi it was going to be a fight. He decided to observe.

The rest of the day passed annoyingly slow. At the end of the day, the group had gathered outside on the newly repaired field. Evidently by coming several days late Lambo had missed Takeshi's test. Tsuna stood beside Lambo nervously and Reborn, Hayato and Takeshi watched over ten feet away.

Lambo spent a moment wondering about the timeline. There was absolutely no predicting what was going to happen anymore, so she had to do her best to protect her Family. Resolve filled her eyes as Reborn explained what what going to happen.

Unlike Takeshi's precision attacks, Lambo was going to have to protect Tsuna and Takeshi from wide spread attacks. Hayato was going to start with dynamite. As Hayato smirked and drew a large amount of dynamite, Reborn threw a smoke bomb, clouding everyones vision.

"HIIEEE I'm going to die!" Tsuna cried. "Haha this is pretty realistic roleplay," Takeshi commented. Hayato threw the bombs at the voices. Many gun shots rang out, and as the smoke faded the scene was unveiled. The wicks to the bombs had been shot off, and Lambo was standing there with two guns in her hand, smoking.

"Next is the flame thrower," Reborn decided, pulling a massive flamethrower out of nowhere. Lambo's eyes widened as the flame flew towards the dynamite. There was a flash of color, and the explosion from the dynamite mixed with a cloud of pink smoke.

"Juudaime!" Hayato cried in remorse. But as this smoke faded the new scene was revealed. There was a beautiful teenage girl, and the wind settled as her perfect ringlets carried down her back. She was was wearing a slightly loose evening yukata, and her damp hair made her look like she had just gotten out of the bath.

Two electric wings stretched out, protecting Takashi and Tsuna. Those wings faded as the girl brushed her curls out of her face. "Maa maa, you must have pushed younger me into a pretty threatening position to have forced her to use the ten year bazooka. She only ever does that when loved ones are in danger. I was at the onsen when she called." Adult Lambo took in the stunned Takeshi and Tsuna, and carefully pulled her yukata closer over her ample cleavage.

"This is the stupid cow brat!? " Hayato exclaimed. Future Lambo frowned and strode over to Hayato. "Baka Hayato, don't you know younger me cares about you dearly and wants you to accept her? Don't you know about craving acceptance yourself?" She shook her head mournfully. "The right hand man is supposed to bring the Family together, not drive them off! Oh Hayato..." She embraced the flustered teen, but with a poof of pink smoke she was back in the future and younger Lambo was standing in front of a blushing Hayato.

"Oh please tell Lambo-chan that adult Lambo didn't do something totally embarrassing!" she cried, looking towards Reborn. Reborn smirked and tilted his hat in silence. A mutter was heard from Hayato and Lambo looked up at him.

"What? " she asked warily. "I said, you can call me Hayato-nii!" he snapped, looking totally flustered. Lambo watched on in shock before her eyes started to sparkle and the glomped Hayato's leg.

"Welcome to the Family, Lambo," Reborn praised. Takeshi walked forward laughing. "So you are going to play the mafia game with us eh?"

"Hai!" Lambo beamed at them. Tsuna shook his head and smiled. He didn't like the addition because he had no desire to be in the mafia, but he admired her determination and affection.

"Let's go home Lambo-chan, so we can clean up before dinner," Tsuna picked Lambo up and Reborn jumped on his head. The group made their goodbyes.

In the distance Hibari Kyoya watched the group leave, contemplating the scene he took in. "Wao.." he muttered. The little lamb herbivore had some skills, but this time travel thing was perplexing. His instincts led him to believe this crowding would only gain danger for the lamb herbivore. He shrugged. It wasn't his problem.

As a construction crew came out of nowhere to repair the field much like they had for Yamamoto's test, Hibari turned away, removing himself from the premisice. Why did the idea of the lamb herbivore in danger bother him so much?

At home Lambo stood on a stool, helping Mama prep for dinner. She was carefully chopping vegetables with a childrens chef knife.

"Tsu-kun?" Nana called. Tsuna tumbled down the stairs. "Yea Mama?" He questioned. rubbing his sore cheek. "Could you run to the store and pick up some eggs? Lambo-chan wants to make some cookies tonight and we don't have enough for dinner and her cookies."

Tsuna puffed out his cheeks in rebellion. "But Lambo doesn't need to make cookies!" A flying kick from Reborn caught the side of his head. "Just get the eggs Dame-Tsuna, Maman wants them!"

"Fine fine," he muttered. "Please hurry Tsu-kun!" Nana called. A shot from Reborn had Tsuna running off at the speed of light.

Reborn got up on the stool along with Lambo. "You are pretty skillful with a chefs knife," he acknowledged, eyeing the perfectly cut vegetables. "Ah, well Lambo-chan likes to cook but doesn't get to very often because Lambo-chan is so small," she admitted. "Most kitchens aren't made for Lambo-chan and Reborn's size, ne?"

"Hmmm..." Reborn contemplated. "I have a hideaway at school with a kitchen our size, that I'll permit you to use if you cook for me every so often." Lambo shot him a startled look and then a wry grin.

"Will Reborn also show Lambo-chan the shortcuts to school Lambo-chan knows Reborn has? " Lambo enquired politely. Reborn tilted a look up at her. "Perhaps. If you'll help me maintain them." Lambo shrugged.

"Cleaning is not Lambo-chan's strong suit but Lambo-chan can follow directions if precise," Lambo admitted carelessly. Reborn smirked. "Cleaning is minimal, but there is some electronic work that someone of our size would have to do because the spaces are so tight. I imagine as a Bovino you have some experience in that."

Lambo nodded slightly, brushing the now cut vegetables into a bowl. "Some, mostly maintenance. Enough for Lambo-chan to help." Reborn nodded as well. He was however a bit perplexed. Except for her referring to herself in first person, it was much like talking to another Arcobaleno.

"You are five years old right?" Reborn asked suspiciously. Lambo hopped off the stool to allow Nana to get to the vegetables, and Reborn followed.

They sat in the common area and Lambo hopped up on the sofa, patting the sofa next to her. Reborn joined her, more than curious. Lambo switched to English for this, not desiring Nana to overhear.

"I really was born five years ago. Tiny and squirming and useless. But my memories go for longer than that. I don't know if it's fate or what, but I was born with a fully developed adult mind." Lambo told Reborn. Reborn could only stare, especially at the American accent.

"A fully developed adult mind? What sort of memories?" Reborn was growing tense. "My memories are pretty damned useless for this current life. My memories told me of a disabled artist I used to be. So I had limited skill in art but nothing useful for now. I knew English, of course, but newborns can't exactly do anything. I'm only slightly smarter than average, nothing like you as a genius."

Reborn rubbed his chin in contemplation. "But the pure potential you have to grow into is an advantage." Lambo nodded. "Yes, I knew this was coming the first time I used the Ten Year Bazooka at 8 months old. I'm trying very hard not to screw up the timeline, but with time travel things can always change."

Reborn's eyes darkened in thought. "Yes, I can see how that could be a worry. Well, do your best, and regardless we can work together for that better future."

Lambo slumped in relief, dragging her hand down her face. "You have no idea what a relief it is to hear you say that. I know I used to be Bovino, but I'm Vongola now, and without your respect and cooperation it was going to be so very difficult."

Reborn gave a sharp grin. "I can't refuse help to someone with such a big part to play. Dame-Tsuna needs all the help he can get. Talking about Dame-Tsuna.." The door flew open, revealing a panting overheated Tsuna with a bag of egg cartons.

"Mom, I'm home!" Tsuna called. Reborn turned back to Lambo and pat her on the shoulder before striding off to torture Tsuna. Lambo contemplated the conversation. It wasn't anything she had expected, but she should have known Reborn's instincts to be top notch. His support would be vital in this. And she needs to get stronger.

The doorbell rung, and Mama called for Tsuna to get it. A sliver of ice went down Lambo's spine as she heard Tsuna scream, and she quickly pulled her gun, running out to the door.

"Poison Scorpion," she murmured, taking Bianca in. The deadly pizza was gone, and Bianca was fussing over Reborn. He had a look of tolerance and faint fondness in his eyes.

"Ah, Reborn, your fourth lover?" Lambo questioned. "Yep," Reborn smirked. Bianca snarled at Lambo, contemplating her as competition. "Maa maa, Lambo-chan is not stealing Reborn. That would be like dating Lambo-chan's uncle. Reborn is family, not Lambo-chan's love interest. And if you are Hayato-nii's Oneesan, you are family too. Which makes Tsuna-nii family too so you shouldn't be killing him. Killing Hayato-nii's precious person would not be kind."

Bianca contemplated that before setting Reborn down and picking up Lambo. Bianca gave Lambo a long look before softening. "You have a point, I should be more interested in helping raise this young Decimo like my own child. Ne, new Imouto? " Lambo smiled.

"Hai Bianca-nee, because we are Family and family and that's what matters," Lambo patted Bianca's cheek. "Lambo-chan is sure you can stay in Lambo-chan's room with Lambo-chan. Girls need to stick together."

Reborn watched on speculatively. It was odd that a lightning element would act like a sky, but maybe that made sense, because in solving this she was redirecting possible damage to the family.

Tsuna only paled. Another crazy mafia character! And this one was related to Gokudera-kun! The evening supper was boisterous, and after supper Mama helped Lambo reach things and carry heavy stuff, but basically left Lambo to cook her own recipe.

Lambo liked to improvise, so she added apple pie seasonings and chopped apples to her oatmeal cookies. They turned out tasting like dutch apple pie and she was quite satisfied.

"Lambo-chan, you are a very good cook!" Nana praised. "These are delicious! Where did you get the recipe? " Lambo giggled. "Lambo-chan made it up on the spot. Lambo-chan likes inventing new food. Mama Lambo-chan is gonna bring one up for Reborn and Tsuna-nii, so can you wrap the rest up for Lambo-chan to give as a gift?"

"Ohh? Do you have a crush? " Nana teased. Lambo blushed deeply. "Ah! Lambo-chan admires Kyoya-nii but Lambo-chan want to thank him for helping Lambo-chan!" Nana giggled.

"Well I'll put a nice wrapper on it for you," Nana told Lambo. Lambo smiled. That night, as she went to sleep tucked around Bianca-nee, she wondered if God thought she was doing alright. She felt a sense of **approval** as she began to drift off and smiled.

_A.N. Okay, so I wrote my little heart out. This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written. I mean seriously, its huge compared to what I'm used to. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this jaunt. Yep, the timeline is completely ruined._

_ Lambo had such a big inadvertent part in the anime, just by his accidents and mess ups. What would happen if he wasn't an idiot? Especially if he's a girl, and there is no "Romeo" replica. _

_Instead we have a mature Lambo-chan who knows a little too much but not nearly enough because she had died before she finished the series and totally ruined the timeline. _

_We have a Lambo attending Namimori Middle school and doing her best to fit in. Yes, Lambo still speaks in first person. Because I would totally do that too, because its adorable in Japanese. I may change this later on. _

_I'm not going to pair anyone with Lambo, except for maybe glimpses of future Lambo having a relationship, but its never going to actually happen in canon timeline. I may write some TYL and TwentyYL fics if I ever decide on a pairing. Like short story interludes. _

_Ah, well have fun reading this. I'm sure many of you can sympathize with this story._


	2. Lambo's Friends

_A.N. I was actually surprised to have people interested. I know most of you don't review, but if you do, I'll be happy, even if its only starting a line of communication about Katekyo Hitman Reborn. None of my friends watch or read it and I would love to have someone to talk to about it._

_This chapter is based more on the manga, than the anime. It revolves mostly around Lambo interacting with people, and believe me, she totally screws up the time line. If you can't predict it, then you do what you need to, to try to find happy endings.  
_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own this._**

**_Chapter 2: Lambo's friends_**

With Lambo's jet lag wearing off, she found herself waking at 4am. The sunlight was faint but there. She felt a determination fill her. She had to get stronger! She carefully slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Bianchi.

Lambo however, didn't succeed. The pink haired woman opened her green eyes blearily. "Imouto, where are you going this early?" Lambo glanced at her apologetically.

"Sorry for waking you Bianchi-nee,. Lambo-chan is going to go running, because she needs to get stronger," Lambo admitted quietly.

Bianchi smiled at Lambo and sat up, yawning. "I guess I can go with you. Its a little too dark for you to be out there on your own." Lambo nodded with a grateful smile.

She slipped her cow suit on reluctantly. Of course Papa didn't put any exercise clothing in here. She knew much of Reborn's outfits were created the same way, and decided on asking about borrowing something later. Papa could probably send her gym clothes however.

"Bianchi-nee, can you put Lambo-chan's hair up?" Lambo asked, holding her brush out. Bianchi placed Lambo on her lap and put it into a ponytail. "I can get some hair care product that would tame this, later, if you'd like," Bianchi offered.

Lambo smiled again. "Lambo-chan would appreciate that. Genetics are not kind to young Bovino."

The two of them slipped out the door. Lambo decided just to jog around the block repeatedly, so if she ran out of energy she wouldn't have to rely on Bianchi to carry her back. Lambo finally collapsed, panting. She neglected to notice she was outside of Muira Haru's house, and that Haru was approaching.

"Hahi!?" Haru cried, rushing forward. "Are you okay? Haru is worried! " Lambo groaned and pushed herself up.

"Lambo-chan is fine, Lambo-chan has Bianchi-nee to make sure Lambo-chan doesn't overdo it," Lambo told Haru. Haru glanced at Bianchi and jumped, startled.

"You were the one at that food vendor last night! " Haru cried. "Is Lambo-chan a hitman too?!" Bianchi grinned. Lambo decided it was time to interrupt.

"Lambo-chan is a protector, and a guardian," Lambo said. "Yes, Lambo-chan is in the mafia, but Lambo-chan and the others are still learning and have far to go. Tsuna-nii doesn't want to be in the mafia, but is forced to due to hereditary obligation. However, Tsuna-nii has a kind heart and Lambo-chan believes he can bring hope and light to a dark world." Lambo's voice got louder and more impassioned during her speech, leaving Haru stunned silent. Lambo waited a long moment before continuing quietly.

"Miura Haru will never understand the pain and sacrifice we have to go through to stay kind in a dark world," she finally said. "You are ignorant. Innocent, but ignorant. Don't inflict your closed minded beliefs on Lambo-chan." She turned away, dismissing Haru, and held her arms up to Bianchi to be held. "Bianchi-nee lets go home so Lambo-chan can get ready for school."

Bianchi waited until Haru was out of sight before she spoke. "That was harsh Imouto." Lambo closed her eyes in pain.

"It was necessary. If she persists, she'll be involved, and if she gets involved, she'll probably die," Lambo said in a tight voice. "Scaring her off is the most merciful thing Lambo-chan can do." Bianchi nodded in acceptance.

"You don't want to get the civilians involved," Bianchi acknowledged. Lambo opened her eyes again. "Its bad enough Tsuna-nii is romantically attracted to Sasagawa Kyoko, but Miura Haru would just be one more causality if it came to blows." Bianchi smiled a pained smile.

"Yes, its often the innocents that get hurt," Bianchi responded. "In keeping Tsunayoshi and Nana isolated and ignorant Iemitsu also left them unguarded and weak. Now there are more people involved, simply from interacting with Tsunayoshi."

"Aa. Lambo-chan knows." They entered the house, unsurprised to see Nana already awake and cooking.

"Ara ara, where were you two this morning?" Nana asked. Lambo hopped down from Bianca's arms. "Lambo-chan went for a run with Bianchi-nee Mama. Lambo-chan wants to grow up big and strong! " Nana giggled and returned to her cooking.

Lambo toddled up the stairs and into the bathroom, Bianchi following. "Lets rinse off, and then let me try to do something with that hair of yours," Bianchi suggested. Lambo nodded, slipping the cow suit off. "Can you go get Lambo-chan's school uniform?" Lambo asked.

Bianchi nodded and quickly retrieved that. After rinsing off and ignoring Tsuna's wake-up call, Bianchi took Lambo back to her room and carefully manipulated her wet bushy curls into two tight french braids going down either side of her head. Lambo admired herself in the mirror.

"Bianchi-nee, this is quite cute!" Lambo complimented. Bianchi smiled. "You just needed a womanly touch, that's all." Lambo grinned wryly. "Mama was nice enough to try, but she raised a son and goes with easy to tend hairstyles."

They head down to breakfast. "Mama, Lambo-chan going to just eat toast so Lambo-chan can drop off Lambo-chan's present early."

Bianchi perked up at that. "Present? For who?" Nana giggled. "For Lambo-chan's crushhh...!" Nana cheered. Lambo flushed.

"Maaamaaa..." Lambo whined. She took her toast and bag of cookies, and she tucked her bento in her messenger bag this time. "Baibai!" She rushed out the door to escape the giggles from Biancahi and Nana.

"That is really adorable," Bianchi admitted to Nana. Nana nodded happily. "What's adorable?" Reborn questioned, walking in with a curious look.

"Lambo-chan has a crush! " Nana exclaimed. Internally he frowned. 'An adult trapped in a childs body in an impossible love.' He wanted to rub his forehead in worry. 'I may need to talk to her about that..if nothing else I can be a sympathetic ear.'

Lambo on the other hand, was totally oblivious as she entered the school gate. She had two destinations, being here an hour early. The first was the teachers office.

She knocked on the door, and a third year female teacher answered. "Can I help you?" she asked Lambo.

"Is Nezu-sensei here? I need to ask him about my school work," Lambo asked. The teacher smiled. "Of course! " Nezu-sensei approached.

"What can I help you with, Bovino-san?" Nezu inquired politely. Lambo was surprised his politeness but didn't allow that surprise to show on her face.

"Can Lambo-chan get some of the past worksheets for this month? Math is not Lambo-chan's strong suit and Lambo-chan needs to practice to adjust," She admitted worriedly.

Nezu-sensei gave a surprisingly kind smile. "Of course, I always support those who want to try hard. You can work on them in class today to get your skills up to par." He gestured to follow him and led her to his desk, where he dug through his filing cabinet and pulled out the worksheets.

"Also, the worksheets have noted on them the pages in which the theories are discussed in the text book, so you can cross reference them as you work," Nezu-sensei said easily. Lambo was surprised at Nezu-sensei's generous nature and bowed.

"Lambo-chan appreciates it Sensei, very much so," Lambo said, standing straight and tucking her worksheets in her text book in the messenger bag. Nezu-sensei pat her head.

"Keep trying and you'll go far," he advised her. Lambo felt suspiciously happy at the reassurance. They parted then, and Lambo headed towards the reception room.

At the reception room Lambo pulled out her cookies from the safe spot in her messenger bag. She raised an eyebrow at the pattern on the bag. Little chicks, ironic. She knocked on the door nervously. This could go very badly. Kusakabe Tetsuya opened the door and looked around.

"Down here! " Lambo said, tugging on his pant legs. "Eh?" he said, eying her. "Kyo-san, there is a little kid out here in a Namimori Middle School fuku," he called back over his shoulder.

"Bring her in," Kyoya replied. Tetsuya pat her head. "Come on kiddo, the boss wants to see you."

Lambo went in, followed by Tetsuya who closed the door. Hibari Kyoya was sitting at a desk, doing paperwork. "What do you want, lamb herbivore? " he questioned, not looking away from his work. A tug on his pants made him look down.

"Lambo-chan made you some cookies!" Lambo chirped, her eyes wide. To Hibari it was as if flowers were blooming around Lambo as she offered him the cookies. A pointed glare at Tetsuya had Tetsuya excusing himself from the room.

Kyoya took a cookie out and tasted it. "Wao!" he exclaimed. "You made these?" Lambo nodded, a faint blush crossing her nose. "Mama helped lifting the heavy stuff but its Lambo-chan's recipe and Lambo-chan prepared it." Kyoya smirked and finished his cookie, tucking the rest in his desk for later.

Lambo was reluctant to possibly break the mood, but knew she had something to say. "Kyoya-nii moves like a natural predator," she said quietly. "How long has Kyoya-nii been fighting?" Kyoya raised a brow.

"Since I was about your age, lamb herbivore," he told her. She chewed on her lip.

"Lambo-chan needs to get stronger, and asks if Kyoya-nii can help?" She was tearing up a little in worry. An interested look crossed his face.

"You want me to train you? Why?" Kyoya asked. Lambo tugged at the tip of her braid as her eyes unfocused. "Lambo-chan has people Lambo-chan needs to protect." A faintly disgusted look passed over Kyoya's face.

"Why do you flock with those herbivores?" he growled. Lambo looked up at him intently. "Because they are not herbivores, they are pack. We may all be nursing pups but the potential is there and Lambo-chan has to protect the heir to the alpha till the heir can take the lead. And because they are Family and family." Lambo lay his cheek on his thigh.

"And you are pack to Lambo-chan too, the wolf that protects from the shadows. You protect the peace right? You protect everyone and no one realizes how grateful they should be. But Lambo-chan realizes," she finally ended, looking up at him.

Kyoya looked flustered before he humphed and looked away. "Get here early and I will train you," Kyoya finally said. "But if you aren't here three hours early I will bite you to death." Lambo beamed up at Kyoya.

"Thank you Kyoya-nii!" she chirruped. Kyoya stood, escorting her to the door. "Hn. Stay out of trouble pup." Lambo felt pleased as she head out the door. She still had an hour before school, so she decided to head to class and work on her worksheets. She was surprised, however, when a wall panel popped open to reveal a little dining room, ad Reborn drinking coffee.

"Lambo, why don't you join me for breakfast," he said, gesturing at the bento of breakfast he had brought. Lambo crawled in carefully and sat at the table. It was a type of expanded space, but more powerful, better than even the Bovino could do. She glanced around in mild awe before turning to a smirking Reborn, as the panel slid closed.

"Pretty nice, ne?" Reborn said. He pushed the bento towards Lambo. "You should eat." Lambo nodded and opened the bento, digging in, while Reborn handed her a juice box from the mini fridge.

"I heard what you said to Hibari Kyoya," he admitted nonchalantly. Lambo froze, and carefully placed her chopsticks down. "Lambo-chan is only a little surprised. Lambo-chan supposes you want to know why?" she finally said.

"You have a crush on him, ne?" Reborn asked. Lambo rubbed her temple and closed her eyes. She switched to English for this. She felt the need to be serious.

"That is part of it. I greatly admire Kyoya. But I'm five years old and that's a long time to maturity. Part of that is that he has great potential. I'm sure you see that as well, and can probably sense things about him I never would be able to," Lambo admitted with a sigh.

"Yes, he has the potential to be a great guardian. But you already knew that, didn't you?" Reborn took a deep sip of his coffee.

"Kyoya would go to great lengths to protect what is his," Lambo said, opening her eyes. "The question becomes how can we make Vongola his. This is up to Tsuna, although I will care about Kyoya regardless of the end results." Reborn nodded.

"Yes, Tsuna has to be the sky that unites them," he looked retrospective. "As much as we wish to take the part. It is both a blessing and a burden to be a sky." Lambo picked at her food with a sigh.

"I heard that some people can have more than one flame type, and if I could, I would want sky," she admitted after finishing the small bento. "In my heart I want us all to be a family together. Not just a mafia group, but all united as one family. I think Tsuna can bring us there eventually...but I want to be able to help."

Reborn's lips twisted wryly. "So you don't want to just be lightning. You want to be an aurora borealis." Lambo nodded and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know that my flame type will ever be more than lightning, but the majority of my heart will always be sky."

Lambo switched back to Japanese as she looked at the clock. Twenty minutes before school! "Lambo-chan thinks Reborn needs to make sure Tsuna-nii gets to school on time." Reborn looked at the clock too. "Aah.. come on, I'll show you the short cut home."

"Okay!" Lambo was surprised however, when the door behind the dining room opened up to a staircase and a tunnel that was a well lit hallway. There were even little paintings on the wall.

"Exactly how much prep went into this?" Lambo asked curiously. Reborn looked back with a smirk. "I was here a month before meeting Dame-Tsuna, scouting out the area." Lambo nodded in quiet amazement. The hallways branched off, and they took a winding route marked with color coded tiles. These tiles were orange, and as they ascended the staircase Reborn opened the door.

Lambo quickly recognized the small shed in the front yard. The door was disguished as a false front to a trunk. Perfectly aligned boxes made a staircase to a window without a glass pane, and a old barrel sat outside the shed to make a perfect step stool.

It took all of five minutes to get here, a normally thirty minute walk. Reborn stood on the ground outside the shed as Lambo stood in the window. "You head on back to school Lambo, I'm going to harass Dame-Tsuna back into action." Lambo nodded and head back.

It was very easy to find the trail back, and as much as Lambo wanted to explore, that would have to be for later. As she slipped out the panel in the empty hallway, she contemplated how far off of canon this had gotten. But this was for the better, right?

She was relieved to see that there was a padded booster seat connected to her assigned seat, with a stool under it to pull out and get into the elevated seat. She climbed into her seat and pulled out her math textbook and worksheets. Hana sent Lambo a dirty look from where she sat chatting with Kyoko.

"Do you have a problem with Lambo-chan?" Lambo asked Hana evenly.

"Tch," Hana grumped. "I hate horrible little monkey children." Lambo raised a brow.

"Lambo-chan will be the mature one here and pretend you didn't try to childishly insult Lambo-chan," Lambo remarked, turning her textbook to the reference noted on he first worksheet.

"Hana-chan! " Kyoko scolded. Kyoko turned to Lambo and smiled. "I'm sorry for Hana-chan, Lambo-san, she has had bad experiences with kids." Lambo sent a wry smile at Kyoko.

"Ah, well painting all kids with the same brush is the same as any other racism, sexism, or other prejudice. Lambo-chan can be annoying sometimes, Lambo-chan will admit, but Lambo-chan still has feelings and would rather get along," Lambo replied.

"I agree Lambo-chan, wait, can I call you that?" Kyoko stuttered. Lambo gave a sweet smile and closed her textbook. "Of course, Sasagawa-san," she said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Kyoko beamed at Lambo.

"Please call me Kyoko-chan!" she chirped. Hana just huffed, looking around the room. The classroom was full now, and Lambo hopped off her chair. There was ten minutes till the start of class, and she wanted to talk to Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii.

A quick survey of the room had Takeshi surrounded by team mates and fans. Hayato, on the other hand, was glaring his possible company to a distance. Lambo toddled up to Hayato, and the fangirls of Lambo that she was ignorant of having gasped in dismay as Hayato turned that glare to Lambo.

"What do you want?" Hayato growled irritably. Lambo pulled out her first worksheet. "Hayato-nii, Lambo-chan can't remember how to find the area of a cube," Lambo glared at the sheet. "Or how to carry a decimal." She pouted up at Hayato. "Can you help Lambo-chan?" Hayato's expression softened.

"Alright gaki, let me see what I can do," he said, taking the sheet from her. Lambo stood on her tip toes but still couldn't see the top of the desk. Hayato noticed quickly, however, and with a put upon sigh swept Lambo up into his lap. They cracked the textbook open and worked on it till the beginning of class.

The fangirls awwwed at the scene. Takeshi glanced over and smiled, before turning back to conversation with his team mates. As the bell rung and the homeroom teacher shooed them back to their chairs, Lambo watched the door.

It was only moments later Tsuna burst in, looked harassed and his shirt rumpled. The majority of the class laughed at him and Hayato fumed. "Shut the hell up! Juudaime deserves your respect!"

Tsuna gave Hayato a quelling glance and sat down. The first class was English and Lambo twitched with every butchering of her native language, even by the teacher! Math was next, and Nezu-sensei handed back her test. She had a round 60 which was much better than she thought she was going to get, but not nearly enough to be satisfied. She eyed the corrections.

"Lets say there is a person who gets a zero on the test," Nezu-sensei said snidely, holding up a paper. "This person is a shame to the education system and should just die." Lambo's eyes flashed up at the scene. Nezu handed back the test to Tsuna and the class laughed.

"Juudaime is better than you!" Hayato yelled, standing up. "Lets say there is a delinquete causing trouble in school," Nezu-sensei started. "Losers flock together and they should both just die!" Hayato grabbed Nezu-sensei by the collar.

"Maybe you should die! " Hayato screamed. Nezu-sensei paled and shook free. "I'll have you both expelled for this! Expelled I said!"

"HIIIEEE NO DON'T EXPELL ME!" Tsuna cried. They both got drug to the principals office. The room burst out in noise as the door slammed shut.

'Gossips, all of them,' Lambo muttered, tuning it out. She worked diligently on her math worksheets. She had finished three of them before Nezu-sensei returned looking smug. But it was almost lunch time, and as the bell rung she quickly finished her lunch. It took about fifteen minutes, and she head to the teachers office.

The door was open and Nezu-sensei was alone. "Sensei, may Lambo-chan speak with you?" Lambo asked solemnly. Nezu-sensei put down his lunch, turning in his chair to Lambo.

"What is it Bovino-san? Do you need help with your worksheets?" Nezu-sensei asked with a casual smile. Lambo teared up. How can someone be so nice one moment and so awful another. Lambo sniffled and Nezu-sensei looked alarmed as Lambo rubbed at her eyes.

"How can you be so cruel?" Lambo asked sadly. "You were so nice to me earlier, but so awful to Tsuna-nii.." Nezu sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Sawada never tries, and it aggravates me," Nezu admitted. Lambo looked up at Nezu with sad eyes.

"Tsuna-nii has been called useless, no good, dame, loser...for so long, by so many people, even his mother!" Lambo said passionately. "That he began to believe it and just gave up! Lambo-chan hurts for Tsuna-nii because the same happened to Lambo-chan! Shouldn't you, of all people, understand how much it hurts when no one believes in you? After all your father didn't believe in you."

Nezu paled. "H-how do you know that? No one should know that! " Lambo took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Lambo-chan's Papa owns a very big business, and his main competitors are vicious with him, including Lambo-chan's family. Mama already got killed. So Papa makes sure important people are investigates, including senseis. Lambo-chan read your dossier yesterday and Lambo-chan wanted to be your friend because Lambo-chan understands how much Sensei struggled. But Lambo-chan doesn't understand how Sensei could be so mean to the people who depends on him the most."

Nezu slumped back, stunned. He almost felt like crying himself. Had he really been so heartless? A page went out over the intercom for Nezu to report to the principals office and with a shuddering breath, he stood.

"Lambo-chan is coming with you," she said firmly. Nezu could only nod in acceptance. The trip to the principals office was taken in heavy contemplative silence. When escorted in Tsuna and Hayato were sitting down in front of the principals desk, and the principal stood.

"Nezu, what is the meaning of this?" the principal demanded, gesturing at the failing test scores of Nezu spread out on the desk. Nezu paled.

"W-well you see..!" he stammered. Hayato barked a laugh. "Who is the loser now!" The whole situation enraged Lambo and her mouth firmed into a tight line.

"Lambo-chan thinks if expelled students get a second chance, Senseis should get a second chance too," Lambo snapped. "Why don't you set up a test to evaluate Nezu-sensei's current capabilities as a sensei." Hayato stood up angrily.

"Why you..!" At this Lambo snapped. "NO!" she snarled, silencing the room. "No one was in the right here!"

"Nezu-sensei said some cruel things, yes," Lambo continued calmly at the silence, her voice clearly heard. "But Tsuna-nii hasn't tried on his work in forever! " Lambo turned sad eyes on Tsuna. "No one used to believe in you Tsuna-nii, but people believe in you now, so you need to believe in yourself and never give up!"

Her eyes flashed as she turned to Hayato. "The right hand man of any organization resolves things first with diplomacy, not with violence. There are some things you have to solve with your head, not your heart! And you have to learn to pick your battles. And sometimes, just sometimes, you have to stand back and let the person you are trying to defend learn to stand on their own. Hayato-nii, don't stifle Tsuna-nii's potential, because he needs to grow too." Lambo's eyes softened at him before hardening and turning to the principal.

"And Lambo-chan thinks people in authority should do what is right, not what is easy," Lambo lectured. "And since it is the schools fault for the field being dug up, its the schools responsibility to fix it."

A long moment of silence passed before Nezu turned and bowed to Tsunayoshi. "Sawada-san, I apologize for my unkind words and behavior." He then turned and bowed to the principal. "I will accept whatever you see fit to do with me."

The principal watched the bowing sensei for a long moment. "We will ask for a copy of the elite schools final exam. If you pass it well, you can continue to teach. If not, we will give our recommendation for you to attend classes there, and allow you the position again upon passing. Lambo-san is right. If I allow students a second chance, what less can I offer a sensei?"

"Tch," said Hayato. He didn't like to be lectured and felt very uncomfortable. Tsuna's face was flaming as he contemplated what Lambo had said. Nezu felt tension slipping out of him as he stood to attention.

"I'll do my best! " Nezu promised. "I won't let you down!" Nezu bowed again.

Lambo's shoulders slumped. "Principal-san, Lambo-chan isn't feeling very well. Can Lambo-chan be excused from the rest of today's classes?" Most of the afternoon was gym, after all, and she had no gym clothing yet.

The principal gave her a penetrating glance, taking in her slight trembling. He was impressed that she had stood up to everyone to resolve the situation, despite her age and uncomfortableness. She was very brave.

The principal quietly wrote out a pass. "Bovino-san, you may be excused for today." Nezu and Tsuna watched on worriedly while Hayato pretended not to be concerned. Lambo bowed, and slipped out of the room.

She hurried to the hidden dining room of Reborn's, and as the panel slid shut, she sat down, laying her head against the table over her crossed hands as she took deep shuddering breathes. She carefully fought to keep from hyperventilating.

A hand falling on her shoulder had her jumping, wide wild eyes looking back in startled fear. It was only Reborn. "You okay?" Reborn asked. Lambo stilled and closed her eyes, but was unable to completely stop the tremors. She replied in English.

"I get a little panicky now and then, especially after stressful situations," Lambo admitted. "But anything I could take for it would mess with my abilities in a fight." Reborn looked speculative.

"Dr. Shamal will be arriving soon, and we can see if he has something that would help in this situation," Reborn said finally. He pat Lambo's head. "It seems that the cow child can have a boss aura every once in awhile too! "

Lambo smiled shyly, switching back to Japanese. "Its important in conflict to see both sides of the issue, and Lambo-chan has been very good at that." Reborn smirked, lifting his hand from patting Lambo's hair.

The afternoon was spent with a small tour of the faculty and then an hour of so with Reborn watching Lambo in a limitedly stocked kitchen attempt to make a decent marinara out of a can of tomato soup. Lambo had a pretty good time and the end result was "Tolerable" which coming from Reborn was a compliment.

"If you can do that with a can of cheap soup, I'm curious to what you can do with a full inventory of ingredients," Reborn commented idly, as Lambo packaged the sauce to be frozen for later.

"Lambo-chan doesn't want to impose," Lambo said demurely. "Lambo-chan is just grateful for your company, you really helped Lambo-chan."

Reborn's lips twitched up in repressed humor. "What else can I do as a "favorite uncle"?"

Lambo flushed. "Ah yes Lambo-chan claimed that last night." Lambo smiled though, her eyes dancing. "Should Lambo-chan call you Reborn-jiji?"

Leon shifted into a rolled newspaper and Reborn smacked the top of Lambo's head. "Don't you dare!" Lambo just laughed, running off.

"Gahaha Lambo-chan is going home Reborn-jiji! Remember, Lambo-chan loves you! " Lambo rushed down the stairwell and Reborn stared a long moment before smiling and turning away.

"Brat," he said fondly. 'Better go torture Dame-Tsuna.'

Lambo didn't go home right away though. She followed the tunnel up a spiral staircase that led to the roof of the school. As she suspected, Kyoya was laying down in the sun. It was close to the end of the school day, and one eye opened to glance at her as she crept up to him.

"Pup," he rumbled. "Why aren't you in class?" Lambo handed him the note and sat down beside him. Kyoya skimmed the note before putting it down.

"What happened?" he demanded. Lambo took a deep breath and lay down herself. "Lambo-chan had to be a strict adult in a challenging situation and after the stress kicked in Lambo-chan got anxious. Didn't want to be around a crowd of people in class, and they are always flocking around Lambo-chan after school."

Kyoya closed his eyes in acceptance. "You can stay here if you don't make any noise." Lambo nodded. Now that the anxiety was wearing off, the exhaustion was kicking in. She dozed off.

Kyoya watched her for a long moment before picking her up and tucking her against his chest. They slept quietly. It was to the scene of Lambo curled up on Kyoya that Tetsuya entered to the roof.

He watched for a long moment, before clearing his throat awkwardly. Lambo sat up, rubbing her bleary eyes, and Kyoya sat up too, yawning, before glaring at Tetsuya. "What is it?" he snapped.

Lambo slipped off Kyoya's lap and he stood, drawing his tonfas. Tetsuya sweat nervously. "You told me to bring the order form to you when it got here." Kyoya lowered his tonfas and Tetsuya approached.

Kyoya put his tonfas away and took the paper before snarling. "I can't read this! It's in English." Lambo tugged at his pants. "Let Lambo-chan see, Lambo-chan is good at English."

Kyoya handed Lambo the document, and Lambo read it carefully. Her eyes swiftly grew dark and she started growling. "What the hell!" she snapped in English.

Kyoya crouched down, and saw the fire in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked. Lambo bared her teeth.

"They are trying to cheat you! " she said angrily. She gestured at the price tag. "This would make sense if it was yen, because ten thousand yen is reasonable, but this isn't yen, this is clearly marked as USD, which makes it a near fortune. Well paying jobs make a thousand a week, max. And then look at the fine print!" She gestured wildly to the teeny text. "If you don't pay they basically own you! What is wrong with these people!?"

Kyoya's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm going to bite them to death!" he growled. Lambo nodded. "Lambo-chan thinks they deserve it." But she rubbed her chin in contemplation. "But it's better to hit them where it hurts, their reputation and wallet. Leave it to Lambo-chan this time, okay?"

Kyoya watched Lambo for a long moment. "I will trust you this time. Don't betray it." Lambo simply smiled at Kyoya. "Lambo-chan will always help Kyoya-nii." They went to the reception room and Lambo pulled out a laptop from her messenger bag.

The Bovino may had been a weak, small Family, but they thrived on information and technology and accessing the Bovino network was pitifully easy. The company Kyoya was consorting with was seemingly ideal... until you got into the business practices.

They were incredibly wealthy from very little work, and as she searched she realized that they had been doing this to school age children across the globe. Kyoya watched her laptop with an interested look, sitting beside her on the sofa, as she created a dossier of various complaints.

She used the laptops camera to scan the paperwork and gave Kyoya a sharp grin. "Once is a accident, twice is a mistake, but this...this is a pattern, and when leaked to the shareholders and sponsors their stocks will plummet." Kyoya smirked as Lambo sent out the dossier over an anonymous proxy email.

"Lambo-chan thinks its a messy job, but Lambo-chan will prepare blackmail to keep them from retaliating," Lambo said. "What is Kyoya-nii's email so she can send it to you?" Kyoya gave her the email and she added it to her address book.

"Vicious pup," Kyoya praised. Lambo closed her eyes and gave him a mischievous grin. "Lambo-chan tries." She eyed the clock. "Lambo-chan needs to get home for dinner."

"Meet me here tomorrow at 8am," Kyoya commanded. "Make sure you warm up before hand." Tomorrow was a Saturday, and only summer school students needed to come. Lambo nodded, and hopped off the sofa. She waved at Tetsuya who had been watching with a baffled look.

The trip home was quick, and Lambo was surprised to see I-Pin at the table. Lambo had obviously missed something.

"Lambo-chan is home!" Lambo called out. "Welcome back Lambo-chan!" Nana called. Reborn appeared from seemingly nowhere. "You didn't head home," Reborn commented.

"Sorry Jiji, Lambo-chan fell asleep," Lambo admitted casually. Reborn tilted his hat, looking up at her. "You look better," he told her. Lambo smiled.

"Lambo-chan feels better too." Bianchi came into the room and swept Lambo up in a hug. "You weren't feeling well, imouto?" Bianchi worried. Lambo smiled at her.

"Just a little overwhelmed is all," Lambo said. "Lambo-chan is doing much better." Bianchi put Lambo down and Lambo toddled up the stairs on all fours, revelling in the childlike action. She entered Tsuna's room where Takeshi and Tsuna were working on their worksheet, Hayato trying to advise them.

"Can Lambo-chan work in here with you guys?" Lambo asked timidly. She was hoping they weren't upset at her. Tsuna smiled. "Of course, Lambo-chan."

Lambo leaned against the bed frame, and all of them watched her pull out her laptop.

"Lambo-chan..." Tsuna started. "Is it true what you said? That people believe in me now? That you believe in me?" Lambo looked up from her laptop.

"Lambo-chan knows that Tsuna-nii will be amazing!" Lambo told Tsuna firmly.

"Juudaime is already amazing!" Hayato snapped. Takeshi threw his arm over Hayato's shoulder. "Maa maa, Hayato, don't get so upset with her." Hayato shoved Takeshi.

"Don't get so familiar baseball freak!" Hayato snapped sullenly. Lambo sat her laptop on the bed and climbed up in Hayato's lap.

"Hayato," she said in Italian. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings earlier. You know I love you, right? We are family and you are truly like a brother to me. I wanted to help, and that's why I interfered. I don't want you to hate me for it, so please forgive me."

Hayato slumped as the two ignorant in Italian people watched on baffled. Hayato ran a hand through his hair. "I don't like it," he said gruffly. "But I understand. There is nothing to forgive." Lambo hugged Hayato and toddled back to her laptop.

Takeshi elbowed Hayato. "What were you talking about?" he asked with a smile. Hayato shook off Takeshi and gave him a dirty look. "None of your business!" he snapped.

As they got back to work Lambo tuned them out and worked on creating a dossier of blackmail. This too, was pitifully easily. Slipping into the company owners "hidden" personal email was simple, and with a disgusted twist of her lips she realized he had been exchanging pornographic photos with a 13 year old.

She quickly saved these email logs, trying to ignore the disgusting images. Hacking into the police database was a little more difficult, and opening a sealed case where he ran a traffic light and the camera took a picture of him with that 13 year old was hard, but that was all she really needed for the blackmail, and she sent the compiled dossier out to Kyoya, sighing in relief.

"So you do know some of Bovino's dirty tactics," a voice said behind her. She jumped, seeing Reborn looking over her shoulder. "Dammit Reborn, you are too good at hiding your presence!" She snapped with a glare. Reborn snorted in amusement.

"I can't answer this!" Hayato cried, throwing the worksheet down. Lambo glanced over curiously. "Answer what?" Lambo asked. "The seventh question," Tsuna replied. Hayato glared at the worksheet and Lambo took a look at it.

"This is not a middle school level question," Lambo murmured idly. She glanced at Reborn. "She's right," he admitted reluctantly. He had wanted to see them fret over it for awhile. He internally pouted.

Lambo pulled out her own worksheets. She was down to the last one, and it was getting into some annoying equations. "Hayato-nii, do you do the multiplications first or the additions?" Hayato took a look at her paper.

"Normally you do the multiplications first, but in this case you do the ones in parenthesis," he lectured. Lambo nodded and fret over the equations. She was glad there was a lot of spare paper to work on them with.

Hayato continued helping Tsuna, and Takeshi sipped lemonade that Nana had brought up. Lambo chewed on the top of her pen as she glared at the math. She finished, and headdesked.

"Hiie! Lambo-chan! Are you okay?!" Tsuna cried, picking Lambo up. Lambo nodded wearily. "Math gives Lambo-chan a headache."

Lambo rested her head on her propped up hand and smiled. "Lambo-chan is glad to have a kind boss like Tsuna-nii." Hayato nodded briskly, looking like a puppy.

"Juudaime really is the best! " he claimed. Takeshi smiled. "Ahaha yeah! What would we do without Tsuna!" Tsuna turned red in embarrassment and Reborn smirked.

"You have a loyal Family Dame-Tsuna," Reborn commented. Tsuna shook his head. "N-no! They are just friends!" Lambo turned her face away from Tsuna to avoid him seeing her roll her eyes. Reborn saw this quite well and his smirk widened.

"Lambo-chan is going to call her Bovino boss, so Lambo-chan will see you later," she said. She stood and left the room. Bianchi was in their room too, with I-Pin. "Oh, imouto! I-Pin-chan is going to be staying with us for awhile," she told Lambo.

"Greetings," I-Pin said in mandarin, bowing. Lambo's chinese was very very rough but she had to try.

"Hello. I Lambo. Lambo be I-Pin sister?" Lambo asked. I-Pin smiled. "I would like it very much to be your sister. I am grateful to be staying here with you all." Lambo smiled.

"I-Pin help Lambo Chinese words?" Lambo asked. I-pin laughed. "Sister Lambo really does need help with her Chinese, doesn't she? " Lambo blushed and switched to Japanese. "Lambo-chan will help with imoutos Japanese too," Lambo said with a fond smile.

"I-Pin thank," I-Pin replied in her choppy Japanese. And that broke the ice. They both thought it was so funny they broke into helpless giggles. Bianchi smiled at them and returned to the kitchen. Dinner was almost done and she was going to set the table.

"Imouto will have to excuse Lambo-chan, Lambo-chan has to call Lambo-chan's old boss," Lambo said. I-Pin nodded and left the room to give Lambo some privacy. Lambo pulled out her cell. It was a satellite cell, with some heavy duty capabilities, created by the Bovino for distant agents. Lambo dialed up her Boss.

"Bovino speaking," The Boss said. "Who is this?" Lambo smiled at the stern voice.

"Boss, its Lambo," Lambo responded in Italian. A very not manly squeal echoed over the phone she pulled it away from her ears giving it a strange look.

"Lambo! I miss you! How many times do I have to say to call me Papa!" her father scolded happily. "Plus I'm not your boss anymore!" Lambo smiled fondly. "Yes, Papa."

"Are you enjoying yourself in Japan?" her father asked. Lambo nodded and giggled. "Yea! My friends are great! But did you have to send me to school?" A mirthful laugh replied.

"I just wanted you to fit in better, plus my little Lambo looks so cute in her school uniform! " he responded. Lambo rolled her eyes. "Oh, papa. Speaking of school uniforms, I need a gym outfit, and if you can, a better outfit that would work in both casual situations and battle situations. The cow uniform is cute and all, but it sticks out like a sore thumb." A contemplative silence followed.

"I'll send you a gym uniform," he finally said. "And I know you didn't pack your sketchbook so I'll send you that as well. Draw an example of what you'd like and I will see about getting it tailored. Remember, the cow print is Bovino standard. You can't just avoid it all."

Lambo snorted. "I don't mind the cow print really, its just that I'm a little too grown up to want to wander around in what consists of a babies onesie." Her father chuckled. "You'll always be my baby Lambo, so don't grow up too fast."

Nana called for dinner. "Papa, its time for dinner, so I gotta go. Go to bed! Its late there! Love you Papa," Lambo said fondly. "Love you too Lambo," her father said, stifling a yawn. "Take care of the young decimos Family, and take care of yourself too."

"I will Papa," she said with a smile. "Baibai." She hung up, her eyes soft and happy as she stuck the phone away.

She toddled down the stairs. Hayato and Takeshi had already left, so it was Nana, Tsuna, Bianchi, I-Pin, Reborn, and herself. Reborn was surprised to find himself less smothered by Bianchi as she had taken an older sister role for all the children, even Tsuna.

He smiled as they chattered over dinner, but hid his smile behind a bite of food. It really did seem like a family. The household was so happy. His old student was coming on Sunday and he hoped it even would get better.

As Lambo settled in for bed, she felt so very blessed. Life was no longer lonely. She prayed a quiet prayer for her new family. She sat in Bianchi's lap as Bianchi carefully brushed Lambo's hair. She was surprised that the more her hair was brushed, the more it lay down in ringlets, after she had conditioned it. Bianchi-nee had said after a few weeks of this treatment her hair should be much more reasonable.

I-Pin lay in bed, kicking her feet over the edge. "I-Pin can't sleep," she muttered. "Older Sister Bianchi sing for I-Pin?" Bianchi looked awkward. "I can't sing I-Pin," she admitted. She was finished brushing, and scooted Lambo off her lap. Lambo walked over to I-Pin.

"Lambo-chan can sing," Lambo said quietly. "Would imouto like Lambo-chan to sing for her?" I-Pin gave her a shy smile, sitting up. "Please!"

Lambo cleared her throat and closed her eyes.

_"Oh the pathway is broken, and the signs are unclear," _

_"And I don't know the reason, why You've brought me here."_

_"But just because You love me, the way that You do,"_

_"I'm going to walk through the valley, if You want me to."_

Her voice was high and melodic, and there was a slight tint of sadness in the words. Tsuna looked over from where he was reading his manga at the adjoining wall. "Is that Lambo-chan? What is she saying?" Reborn closed his eyes, listening.

_"Cause I'm not who I was, as when I took my first steps,"_

_"And I'm clinging to the promise You're not through with me yet,"_

_"So if all of these trials bring me closer to You,"_

_"Then I'll walk through the fire if You want me to."_

Images began to flash through Lambo's mind. The training was really really difficult, in the Bovino compound. It was one thing to have lived an easy life before she was reborn, but she struggled through training and breaking bad habits. She was still struggling with her emotions, and it was only going to get harder from there. But God knew what he was doing.

_"It may not be the way, I would have chosen,"_

_"When You lead me through a world that's not my home,"_

_"But You never said it would be easy,"_

_"You only said I'd never go alone."_

And it was true. Through everything she felt the constant guidance and love from God, who had great plans for her, she knew. And now she had her Family and family, and they all loved each other.

_"So when the whole world turns against me,"_

_"And I'm all by myself,"_

_"And I can't hear You answer my cries for Your help,"_

_"I'll remember the suffering Your love put You through,"_

_"And I'll walk to the darkness if You want me to."_

And it was going to get much darker, before it was going to get better. The mafia world was unkind, and dangerous, and there were going to be people hurt, and she was going to have to fight. Her voice was earnest as she plead her case to the heavens.

_"So when I cross over Jordan I'm going to sing, going to shout,"_

_"I'm going to look into Your eyes and see You never let me down,"_

_"So I'm following these pathways that take me home to You,"_

_"And I'll walk through the valley, if You want me to."_

_"Yes... I'll walk through the valley, if You want me to."_

Her voice faded into something almost melancholic and she lowered her hands from where she had them placed on her chest, her eyes opening. I-Pin and Bianchi burst into applause and Lambo flushed.

"I didn't know you were a Christian," Bianchi said curiously. Lambo rubbed the back of her head. "Ah, Lambo-chan doesn't talk about it much, but maybe Lambo-chan should." I-Pin just looked wistful. "I-Pin say Lambo sing with heart."

"Yea, Lambo-chan does," Lambo said with a wry smile. She broke into a yawn. "Lambo-chan says its time for bed."

As they were settling into bed Tsuna was getting ready for bed himself. "Reborn, what was that about?" Reborn tucked his night cap on and settled into his hammock, looking at Tsuna.

"That was a purity that is rare in the mafia world," he finally said. "Now don't bother me, I'm going to sleep."  
A snot bubble quickly appeared and Tsuna sweat dropped. "Aha Reborn.." As Tsuna turned off the lights and climbed into bed he looked at the adjoining wall. "Purity, eh?" he mumbled, before going to sleep.

_A.N. This is totally what would actually happen if I was Lambo, so you can't blame me for being honest. If Lambo being a Christian offends you, then you can just leave, kay? Or stay and I will offend you more. Yep. Flames about this will be prayed about. Because its sad when prejudice can keep Lambo-me from being herself. _

_I love to talk to people, as I said in the A.N. above, so if you pm me I will chatter your ear off. At least we have one thing in common, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_


	3. Lambo Explores

_A.N. Yay writing! I'm writing my story :3 Yay!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own this you know. Even if I wish I did._**

**_Chapter 3: Lambo Explores_**

It felt warm and comforting, waking up with Bianchi on one side and I-Pin on another. It was 6am as Lambo slid out of bed. This time she didn't disturb Bianchi as she pulled on her cow suit. She couldn't do anything about her unfortunate morning Afro on her own, so she decided to ignore it.

Slipping out the front door she started doing stretches on the lawn. After about twenty minutes of stretches she started jogging around the block. There, she was unfortunate enough to run into the ever persistent Haru.

"Lambo-chan.." Haru started timidly. She crouched down to eye level. "Haru is sorry for being a stubborn jerk, desu. Haru doesn't understand, but she wants to." Haru gave a small shy smile and Lambo's heart hurt.

"Miura-san, if you get involved with this you will be in terrible danger from Lambo-chan's enemies," Lambo plead quietly. "Its better to forget you met Lambo-chan."

Haru sat down on the ground, tired of crouching. "Lambo-chan.." Haru responded. "Haru can't ignore this. It's dug into Haru's mind and won't let go, desu." Lambo's lips twisted in remorse.

"Lambo-chan won't let you get involved unless you can defend yourself long enough to run away and get help," Lambo finally said. "Apply to some self defense classes and get stronger or you will just become a victim." Lambo started jogging off before stopping to look at Haru. "Get stronger!" She waved at Haru, running off.

The next lap around the block she was surprised to be joined by Haru in track gear. Lambo looked at Haru warily. "You said Haru had to be strong enough to run away, ne? So Haru will run with you, desu."

Lambo couldn't resist the grin that slipped across her face. "Alright," Lambo said. They ran together in silence until 7, and with parting waves they went opposite directions.

Bianchi was setting the table while I-Pin watched. As Lambo entered, I-Pin shrieked. "Broccoli monster!" Lambo's eye twitched.

"So cold Imouto," Lambo muttered. I-Pin looked closer. "Ah! Sorry Lambo-nee!" Reborn strode into the room. "Almost time for breakfast?" Reborn asked Bianchi. Bianchi nodded.

"Reborn-jiji, do you have an outfit Lambo-chan can borrow for training? Lambo-chan doesn't want to ruin Lambo-chan's fuku," Lambo asked. Reborn glanced over and repressed a grin of mirth.

"Is the cow suit not good enough?" Reborn asked. Lambo pulled at it in disgust, eying it. Reborn chuckled, pulling out miniature Namimori boys uniform. "I picked this up for infiltration, and a male uniform would be much better for training than a girls."

Lambo smiled in relief, rushing up the stairs to change. Bianchi followed, and brushed her hair until it was merely bushy, not afroed. Bianchi pinned it up in two buns.

"It really does have some length when its not going everywhere," Bianchi remarked. Lambo tilted her head. "Lambo-chan never really noticed because no one tried to help Lambo-chan before." Lambo walked out of the room, not noticing Bianchi's sad look.

Lambo rushed through breakfast. She ate light, unsure of what Kyoya would put her through for training. As she slipped into the tunnel she jogged towards the school.

She got there at ten till 8, and waited outside the reception room, sitting against the wall. Lambo could hear them holding a meeting. But Kyoya evidently could sense her presence, because Tetsuya opened the door and gestured her in. The room was filled with the disciplinary committee, all sitting or standing around while Kyoya surveyed them.

Kyoya turned his gaze upon Lambo and his lip barely twitched upwards at the little male uniform. "Pup, you are early." Lambo tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Better than late, ne?" she said cheekily. Kyoya's lips twitched more before his expression smoothed and he addressed the committee. "Dismissed!" he said, waving them off. Tetsuya lingered.

"You too Kusakabe," Kyoya commanded. Tetsuya nodded nervously and left. "To the roof," Kyoya told Lambo.

As they exited onto the roof Kyoya drew a smaller version of his tonfas and handed them to Lambo, who examined them gingerly. They were well worn but well tended, and Kyoya crouched to adjust her hands grip on them.

"These were mine when I was your age," he said calmly, as if he weren't giving up a piece of his childhood. "Take good care of them." Lambo nodded in all seriousness, and Kyoya stood, drawing his own.

"This may not be a suitable primary weapon for you," he admitted reluctantly. "But you should know how to handle them. I will teach you." He got in a fighting stance.

"Pose, and follow my movements," he commanded. Kyoya began slowly working through kata. Lambo watched, and then followed sloppily. Kyoya would stop her in her kata to adjust her stance, and they did this kata for two hours, slowly speeding up, until it began to feel more natural.

"Now we spar. Start by dodging. At your age that will be vital. You may find the need to become more airborne," Kyoya commanded. They got into positions across from each other.

This routine became incredibly difficult, as Kyoya would always move one speed setting higher than she was. It was obvious he was holding back, working at a level just barely beyond her own, to force her to adapt. The blows were hard enough to sting, and probably bruise, but not the bone breaking intensity he was known for.

"Now strike!" he commanded, near an hour later. Lambo began striking viciously, but she was broadcasting her movements and he was able to block her each time. She took that chance to abuse her small height, and struck at his ankle. He kicked out, and she just barely scraped it. Dodging the kick, she flipped backwards, using her tonfa as extensions of her arms to pole vault back. She landed shakily before falling on her butt.

"Hn. Practice that move," Kyoya commanded. "It will serve you well." So Lambo spent the next half hour practicing it under his gaze, before he stopped her. It was after lunch now, and she was exhausted and very hungry.

"Sasagawa Ryohei practices parkour at Namimori Conservatory Park every Sunday evening. You will ask him for lessons. Your dexterity and ability to dodge will improve," Kyoya decided. He strode off, and Lambo watched from where she sat panting.

He stopped at the door frame. "Well, are you coming pup?" Lambo jumped up. "Hai Kyoya-nii!" she chirped, her eyes happy, her tonfa gathered under her arm. They returned to the reception room, and Kyoya contemplated Lambo.

"Meet me here tomorrow so I can give you a few things," Kyoya said finally. "Kyoya-nii, you live at Namimori Shrine right? Can Lambo-chan meet you there this evening? " Lambo asked. "That way Kyoya-nii doesn't have to go out of his way to help Lambo-chan."

Kyoya inclined his head. "That is acceptable." He turned to his paperwork. "I'll see you there, pup." He made a clear dismissal and Lambo returned home. She was surprised, as she exited the shed, to find the gate outside swarmed with men in black suits surrounding a limo.

Lambo rose a brow. "So the Cavallone boss is here," she murmured idly. She entered the house. "Lambo-chan is home!" she called to the household. Nana peeked out from where she was cleaning. "Lambo-chan~! You were late for lunch so I saved you some!" Lambo perked up.

"Thanks Mama! Let Lambo-chan wash off and Lambo-chan will come down," she chirped, running up the stairs. She peeked in Tsuna's room, taking note of Dino and Reborn idly chatting. Reborn glanced at her momentarily before turning back to Dino. Dino didn't notice her at all.

Lambo dug through her limited clothing. "Lets see.. Pajamas… school uniform… cow suit. Clean school uniform it is." She trod off to the bathroom, only taking a quick cold shower, not even getting her hair wet. She simply washed the sweat off. She pulled on the fuku and threw the dirty one in the hamper, before returning to Tsuna's room.

"Heeeey Lambo-chan is here!" she cried, throwing open the door. "Lambo-chan spent all morning training! Did Reborn-jiji know?" She leap up to where Reborn was sitting on the windowsill, sitting next to him. Dino laughed.

"She calls you old man, Reborn?" Dino laughed helplessly. Lambo launched her shoe at Dino's face which hit with a splat and fell. "Lambo-chan will have you know Reborn-jiji is Lambo-chan's favoritist uncle!" Dino rubbed his sore face, trying not to laugh further.

"Baka-Dino, don't make me punish you!" Reborn snapped. Dino held up his hands. "Okay okay, I was just joking! I didn't know you had niece though." Lambo pouted.

"Maybe not biologically, but Reborn-jiji is Lambo-chan's family regardless," Lambo toddled over and got her shoe, slipping it back on. "Cavallone is family and Family, ne, Reborn-jiji?" She asked, looking over at Reborn. Reborn smirked.

"Baka-Dino is Dame-Tsuna's "older brother", so that makes him family I suppose," Reborn said casually. Lambo turned her big sparkling eyes on Dino. "Ah! Dino-nii then." Dino felt his breath catch at the adorable animal look Lambo flashed him. 'Too..adorable..'

Lambo's stomach growled and she flushed. "Lambo-chan needs to eat lunch now, so baibai!" She ran out the door. She was feeling high on endorphins as she nearly tumbled down the stairs in a rush. I-Pin wasn't home and Bianchi had made herself scarce, so when Nana slipped her plate over to her and sat down with her it was just her and Nana.

"So how did it go with your crush?" Nana said innocently. Lambo choked, and coughed a few times till she could swallow her food. "Kyoya-nii is teaching Lambo-chan some self defense," she started reluctantly. "And Lambo-chan is trying hard because Lambo-chan wants to protect those Lambo-chan loves." Nana's eyes began to sparkle.

"Ah! How romantic! Lambo-chan wants to be a hero for her Kyoya-nii!" Nana said, her hands clasped under her chin. Lambo turned red. "Maammaaa nooo." She sulked. "Lambo-chan is too young alright? Kyoya-nii will only be Lambo-chan's Niisan. Check back with Lambo-chan AFTER puberty." Her face was tomato red and she ate quickly to cover up her embarrassment.

Nana gave her a sad smile. "If its meant to be, it'll happen. Don't worry about it too much Lambo-chan." Lambo gave a short nod, her blush fading. "Lambo-chan knows." Lunch was finished quickly and as she handed the plate to Nana, Tsuna tumbled in the door freaking out. "Mama! Are you okay? What's with all these people outside?"

Nana giggled at his flustered look. "Those are Reborn-chan's guest's friends, Reborn-chan's guest is upstairs with Reborn." Tsuna ran up the stairs, flailing wildly. Various arguments broke out above their heads. "Ara ara, Tsu-kun is really excitable, isn't he?" Nana wondered, taking the plate into the kitchen to wash.

Lambo was feeling a little bored. It was only 2pm and dinner wasn't for a few more hours, she was too physically worn out to train, and she wasn't going to be going over to Kyoya-nii's till after dinner. "Mama, Lambo-chan is going out!" Lambo called. She packed her messenger bag with her wallet, laptop, cell phone, and weapons, and slipped out the door, not waiting for a acknowledgement.

But where could Lambo go? She tilted her head and pulled out her cellphone, searching on a address book. "Ah.." The library was near Namimori Shrine, was it? Well, maybe she could eat leftovers or fix some instant ramen and take the trip there.

It hadn't been very long before she realized the purple tiles in the tunnels lead to a entrance that came out of a tree in Namimori Shrine. The underground complex that Reborn had built was just the beginning to the massive base that was later seen in the future of Namimori.

It was a hour hike normally, but using the shortcuts it took all of fifteen minutes. After the tree at the base of the shrine, she took a casual walk several blocks away. That took another ten minutes, and she slipped into the library.

She walked up to the information desk, but they didn't see her standing below. She jumped up and waved her arm. "Hey! Lambo-chan is here!" The young man at the desk looked down. "Can I help you? Where are your parents?" Lambo pouted.

"Lambo-chan is here for a library card," she told the young man. His id named him as "Hashiro Nato" and he looked to be barely resisting rolling his eyes. "You need to have your parents here to get a library card," he said sternly. Lambo's brows furrowed and she pulled out her wallet and ID.

"Lambo-chan is emancipated, so please issue Lambo-chan a library card," she snapped, just as stern. He reviewed the ID with raised eyebrows, holding it up to the light. He reluctantly handed the card back. "Alright," he said finally. He pushed a form out towards Lambo, who easily filled it out, signing in roman letters. In return she got a library card that she could scan at the self check out, avoiding the hassle of people treating her like a kid.

The library was separated by type and by language, and she was getting tired of reading nothing but Kanji and having to sort out the meanings in her head. It took three times as long as anything else did. She pushed a step stool over to the bookshelf and examined the fantasy novels in the English section.

She hadn't really spent a lot of time looking to see if any of the authors in her old world existed here, and she found they did not as she carefully browsed. There were some similar trends though. The alternate history was fairly similar, after-all.

An amused smile twirked her lips as she read a summary that had a modern Canadian college of art thrown into the past during the great German thirty year war. A casual perusal of the book had a lot of steam powered technology. Sort of boring. She shelved the book. She looked at several other books, and then wandered to the manga section. 'No, there are none here I recognize either.' Out of curiosity she checked the music and she chewed on her lip.

'This has to be the only situation I could ever get into where fanfiction would be a viable source of income, because if there is no source its no longer fanfiction, is it? I could make millions if I tried.' The speculative look drifted across her face. 'If there is no fiction in common, what about non-fiction? Has something vitally changed?'

She eyed the reference section, glancing carefully at each title. She pulled out a American History book and briefly flipped through it. 'Well, its fairly recognizable, so that was normal.' She glanced at the clock hanging on a pedestal. 'I could be here all day and barely get anything done. I'll use the Internet for this, at home in my free time. I've been so busy learning regular school work and mafia training in Italy, that I really have been missing a bigger picture here.'

In the end, the only book she picked up at the library was a bible, and that was in the free book bin. It was in both Japanese and English and incredibly dense. She stuck it in her messenger bag and she head to Namimori Shrine.

The walk was pleasant in the cooling summer air, and she got a juice along the way. Lambo finished her juice, looking up the long and tall staircase. It actually went out of sight, curling. Her eye twitched and she sighed, throwing away the juice in a trash can at the bottom of the stairs.

"No wonder Kyoya-nii is so fit, if he has to walk up these stairs every day!" Lambo mumbled, heading up the stairs. After about 10 minutes she stopped, sitting on the stairs. She rubbed her shoulder where the messenger bag strap lay. Extended space had no weight, but the bible and laptop were still pretty heavy because the extended space was strictly for weapons.

She heard footsteps and looked up. Coming up the stairs was Kyoya, and he stopped, giving the panting girl a long look. He smirked. "Too much for you?" he taunted playfully. Lambo flushed and stood up.

"No! Lambo-chan is just fine!" She said rebelliously, standing and working her way up the stairs with a pout. At a certain point, however, she started going on all fours, too tired to stand up straight. Oddly through this Kyoya kept the same pace, and when Lambo's breathes started coming in pained gasps he swept her up onto his shoulder.

She squealed, surprised at the movement, and he sent her a quelling glare. "So noisy!" he scolded. "Quiet." Lambo calmed, and dutifully refused to look back at the descending stairs from her somewhat precarious perch. It wasn't actually too much longer before they reached the stop of the staircase.

The grounds were beautiful, lined with trees and statuary that gave the place a zen like feel. There was a stillness that felt almost reverent. Kyoya put Lambo down, and she felt herself becoming relaxed in the atmosphere.

Kyoya walked towards the living quarters, avoiding the main shrine, and Lambo trailed behind, wide eyed and looking everywhere. Kyoya unlocked the gate, and slid open the front door, gesturing her in. The entryway was well lit and sparsely decorated with traditional Japanese art work.

He led her to a small table surrounded by pillows, and they both sat. Kyoya was kneeling on his pillow properly, and Lambo sat Indian style. "You will stay for supper," he commanded. Lambo nodded slowly.

"Lambo-chan will if Kyoya-nii wants her to," Lambo said quietly. Kyoya gave her a dry look. "Don't be foolish. I said to stay, didn't I? You need to get rid of your herbivorous tendencies." Lambo gave an embarrassed grin.

"Aa," Lambo agreed. A maid in a simple servants kimono brought out several covered dishes. They were revealed to be sweet potato curry over rice, and Lambo was surprised at the simple fare being presented with such flourish. As they ate Kyoya initiated an information bearing small talk.

"This pack," Kyoya started. "Who do they represent? You mentioned an heir." Lambo considered carefully and took a few bites as she appeared heavy in thought.

"Well, the easy thing to say would be that its a mafia Family," Lambo started. "But Tsuna-nii is the heir and if Lambo-chan knows Tsuna-nii well enough, by the time he is Boss it won't resemble a mafia Family at all." She said this slowly, deliberating over each word.

"Hn," Kyoya responded. "Mafia in Namimori...will surely disturb the peace." Lambo gave a short nod. "Tsuna-nii will desire to preserve it. But this involvement will draw strong opposition."

A bloodthirsty grin crept across Kyoya's face. "And I will bite them to death," he said maliciously. Lambo's inner fangirl squealed and she dutifully tried to ignore it, working on finishing her dinner. Kyoya accepted this desire for silence and finished his own dinner.

As the maid cleared the plates away, Kyoya finished his tea and stood. Lambo stood as well, but Kyoya gestured at her to stay. "I will be back. Sit there and wait," he commanded. Lambo nodded and sat down, pouring a little more tea. It was a pleasant loose leaf tea in a beautiful china vessel so she doesn't feel too burdened to just sit and sip tea for a bit.

A good ten minutes passed by as Lambo sipped her tea. The room really was gorgeous. The wood was polished in a deep mahogany and there were scrolls of calligraphy and ink paintings here and there. Lambo wanted to look closer... but didn't want to intrude, or break Kyoya-nii's rules.

Kyoya entered the room, carefully pushing the shoji open. He had dark piece of fabric draped across his arms, and he gestured for Lambo to stand next to him. Lambo did, and Kyoya held up the fabric to Lambo's frame, crouching as he did so.

Lambo was surprised! It was a miniature version of the Disciplinary Committee's uniform. Lambo looked up at Kyoya in surprise. "Kyoya-nii, when did you have this made?" Lambo asked curiously. Kyoya smirked. "This was also mine when I was your age."

Lambo examined it curiously. "Lambo-chan always thought that uniform was Namimori Middle School Standard," she said with a interested gaze, picking at the sleeve. Kyoya's smirk became sharp. "It is. Because I made it so." Lambo raised her brow and laughed.

"Gahaha Kyo-nii is awesome!" Lambo smiled at him. 'And he actually has a sense of humor.' Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "Too loud." Lambo quieted. Kyoya handed the uniform to her.

"I want you to wear this while we train," Kyoya told her. He then handed her a leather holster. "These are for the tonfa, they go under the jacket." Lambo examined them. "Lambo-chan's clothing has protective qualities," she said finally. "Does this?" Kyoya nodded reluctantly.

"My... relative made sure of it," Kyoya said, a disgusted look passing over his face. 'I wonder if he's talking about Fon,' Lambo thought idly. She folded the uniform carefully and put it in her messenger bag.

"Kyoya-nii, thank you very much," Lambo said, beaming up at Kyoya. "Lambo-chan really appreciates it!" Kyoya looked away, trying to disguise the slight pink across his nose. "Hn."

Somewhere in the home, a grandfather clock rang, and Lambo realized that it had gotten late. It was 6pm now, and she didn't want to worry anyone. Lambo bowed to Kyoya. "Lambo-chan has to go home now, but Lambo-chan will see Kyoya-nii on Monday!" Kyoya inclined his head and escorted Lambo out to the stairs.

"You can handle going down the stairs, right pup?" Kyoya said in a even voice. Lambo could tell he was silently laughing at her. Lambo pouted. "Lambo-chan feels much better now, Kyoya-nii! Stop teasing Lambo-chan!" Kyoya nodded, and turned away, walking back to his home. Lambo shook her head in faint amusement, before heading down the stairs.

It really was an easier trip down, although with her new items in the messenger bag it was a little ungainly. The whole trip home in the tunnels was quite simple too. Lambo was ever so thankful that Reborn had shared this with her, as it made things alot easier.

Lambo threw the door open at the Sawada reference. "Lambo-chan is home! " she called out. There was a scuffing noise and Nana appeared to greet her. "Lambo-chan! You are just in time for dinner! Where were you?" Nana asked.

"Lambo-chan went to the library and the Namimori Shrine," she said easily, shedding her shoes in the entryway. "Lambo-chan had dinner but will could eat a little rice if Mama doesn't mind." Nana nodded.

"Of course Lambo-chan," Nana responded. They went to the dining area. Dino, of course, was surrounded with a mess and fighting with his chopsticks. Lambo slipped into her chair and Nana served her a small bowl of rice.

"Where were you, Lambo-chan?" Tsuna asked curiously, jumping on the chance for distraction in this nerve wracking situation. Lambo ate her bit of rice and looked up at Tsuna with a smile, ignoring the interested gazes focused on her, with the exception being Dino, who was still struggling to eat.

"Lambo-chan went to the library, and to Kyoya-nii's," Lambo said, smiling. "Kyoya..?" Tsuna asked curiously. Reborn answered here. "Hibari Kyoya," he told Tsuna.

"HIIEE! The demon of Namimori!? You went there?! That's dangerous! " Tsuna cried. Lambo flinched at the loud voice, rubbing her ear.

"Lambo-chan is fine," she muttered. "Now now," Nana scolded. "Don't speak so poorly of little Lambo-chan's crush." Tsuna paled.

"I'm surrounded by crazy people!" he whined hopelessly. Reborn kicked Tsuna's face into his food. "Dame-Tsuna, don't be so rude!"

Bianchi picked Reborn up and cuddled him "Reborn is so clever!" I-Pin's grasp of rhe language was not ideal, so she simply ignored the situation, and Dino laughed helplessly, falling onto the floor.

Tsuna stood up with scowl. "I'm going to take a bath." And at that he stalked off. It was only minutes later they heard a screech.

"HIIIIEE!" Dino rushed up the stairs, falling on his face once, and Reborn slowly followed. There were some crashing noises and yelling which Nana seemed oblivious to, and Lambo firmly ignored. She was pretty sure it had to do with a turtle. It was none of her business.

She toddled up the stairs, eying Dino blow drying his overly large turtle in the open bathroom door. The tub was obviously not fit to bathe in now, so Lambo resigned herself to haphazard showering until it was fixed.

I-Pin and Bianchi joined her in their room, and Bianchi started reading what seemed to be a romance novel. "Imouto," Lambo started hesitantly. "Why don't you wear glasses?" I-Pin blushed and gestured to her teeny ears.

"No fit I-Pin," she admitted reluctantly. Lambo tilted her head, contemplating. "Why doesn't Imouto wear contacts then? " Lambo asked. At this, I-Pin looked confused. "What contacts?" I-Pin asked. Lambo tried to explain in Chinese.

"Small lense wear in eyes," Lambo said. She pulled out her laptop and showed I-Pin an example, as they sat side by side against the bed Bianchi was reading on. I-Pin looked real close to the zoomed in picture. "I-Pin want!" she said wistfully.

Bianchi put down her book and smiled at the two. "Why don't the three of us go out tomorrow?" she asked. "We can stop by the eye doctor and then spend some girl time together." Lambo beamed at Bianchi.

"Lambo-chan thinks that would be great!" Lambo exclaimed happily. I-Pin nodded with a smile. "I-Pin show Lambo-nee and Bianchi-nee to Master too." Lambo looked at I-Pin in surprise. In canon I-Pin always hoarded her Master's identity to herself, and they hadn't known each other long. Had the unconditional acceptance she found at the Sawada residence made such a difference?

"Lambo-chan would like that," she said, throwing an arm around I-Pin and giving her a hug. It was 7pm and she could still hear the blow dryer running, so she gave up on taking a shower tonight.

"Bianchi-nee, can you wash Lambo-chan's hair tomorrow since Dino-nii-no-baka ruined the tub?" Lambo asked curiously. Bianchi tilted her head, listening to the dryer. "I suppose I'll have to," she mused. "The Cavallone is imposing tonight."

At this, they all turned back to their various activities. Bianchi read, while I-Pin spent the time meditating. Lambo briefly looked at history, but the only true change she saw to what she remembered happened around the 80s when a different US president was elected. She didn't remember much history anyhow, to be able to glean the differences. It seemed that after the 80s was when the timeline branched.

It was now 2020, and the rise in technology had been constant, but there hadn't been a massive change in the everyday people that she could tell. She was growing bored of reading history at this point, so she fired up a word processor.

The time past quickly at this point, while she spent some time charting out what she remember of the timeline of Harry Potter and the Sorcerers stone. Even if she never went anywhere with it, it would be good to record what she remembered. She had plenty of time to work afterall. The future was vast.

She closed her laptop with a yawn. I-Pin had already gotten her pajamas on, so Lambo followed suit. Bianchi sat Lambo in her lap, undoing the buns carefully, and brushing Lambo's hair out. Lambo inclined against Bianchi and relaxed. It was very soothing having her hair brushed.

When Bianchi was finished, Lambo and I-Pin went downstairs to say goodnight to Nana. They got their evening hugs, and slipped back into their room. Bianchi was standing in front of the mirror in her bra, brushing her own hair. Across her back was a big ugly scar, and I-Pin gasped.

"Who hurt Bianchi?" I-Pin demanded. Bianchi jumped in surprise, turning around and facing the children. She had an uncomfortable look on her face as she slipped her pajama top on.

"Romeo.." she murmured. I-Pin glared. "I-Pin kill!" she said angrily, her fists clenched. Lambo put a hand on I-Pin's shoulder in reassurance. "He's already dead," Bianchi said in a tense, emotionless voice. I-Pin unclenched her fists and shook them briefly, trying to shake the pain out of them.

I-Pin silently climbed up in Bianchi's arms and they curled up in bed. Lambo watched for a long moment, before turning off the lamp and joining them, as they held a sadly shivering I-Pin in the middle.

Lambo sighed. "She's not cut out for this lifestyle," she whispered quietly in English. Bianchi gave Lambo a long look over I-Pin's head. "No, she isn't." That was all that needed to be said, and they drifted off to sleep.

_A.N. This chapter wasn't nearly as long. But I felt like this was a good stopping point. I keep daydreaming about the Varia arc and I know its so far away so I can only daydream about it. I already know what sort of box weapon I want to have, and I'm still not sure who future Lambo-chan will pair with. But Lambo-chan is still only five years old so can't pair with anyone. Lambo-chan is happy to have reviews and new KHR friends and Lambo-chan treasures them dearly._

_Kyoya-nii may be a little OOC in this chapter, but I'm not sure. He does seem a little more talkative, but that's about it I think. Kyoya-nii says nothing without reason though, he's not one for aimless chatter._


	4. Girl's Day Out

_A.N. I really need to get other things done but I can't get this out of my head. ;-; I wish I had more KHR friends too. Talk to meeeeee...!_

_**Disclaimer: Lambo-chan doesn't own Reborn-jiji's show! Lambo-chan just owns this story. **_

_**Chapter 4: Girl's Day**_

Being on the edge of the bed made it easy for Lambo to slip out of bed in the morning. It was 5:30 and Lambo pulled on the outfit Kyoya had given her. She bunched her hair into a high ponytail, since it was merely bushy now. It looked a little silly, but at least it didn't surround her face anymore.

Lambo crept down the stairs and slipped on her shoes. It was a little early for a run, but she couldn't sleep anymore. Her mind was troubled with the thoughts of I-Pin and how she could help her Imouto.

As she exited the gate she was surprised at the fact men in black suits surrounded the household. They all looked at her, seemingly surprised as well, and Lambo froze in mild panic.

"Ahaha.." she started nervously. "Lambo-chan is going for a early morning run." Romario came forward with a friendly smile. "Ah, you are Bovino Lambo, right?" Lambo nodded and flashed a tight smile. 'Too many people!'

"Let me send an escort with you, for today," he finally said. "You are part of Vongola now, and we are allies." Lambo relaxed marginally as he called forward someone from the group.

It was a young man with cropped blonde hair and an easy smile. His tie was loosened and he seemed very casual. "This is Alec, and he will run with you," Romario introduced. Lambo beamed up at the man with a friendly aura.

"Lambo-chan is pleased to meet you!" Lambo greeted. Alec nodded, stretching his arms above his head. "I was getting stiff standing here anyhow," he admitted. The sea of men parted and Lambo and Alec started off.

"Lambo-chan just runs around the block," Lambo said. "But will alter this path a little to avoid pestering the others. Lambo-chan has a new partner in running who may or may not join us." Alec nodded in acknowledgement and they well into silence.

About a half hour later as they passed Haru's house, Haru joined them. "Lambo-chan! she greeted, before freezing at the sight of Alec. "Hahi?! Who is your friend, desu?" Haru asked.

Lambo smiled sheepishly. "This is one of the guest of Lambo-chan's household.. employee? Bodyguard?" Lambo looked up at Alec questioningly.

"More like a task boy," Alec said with laughing eyes. "My name is Landson Alec." Haru bowed. "Haru's name is Miura Haru, desu! Its a pleasure to meet you!" They started off again, and Lambo ignored the conversation between the two "adults" dutifully.

Haru seemed taken with him though, if that blush meant anything. Lambo didn't really care though, and focused on her breathing. A half hour later Lambo was ready to stop. The sun was creeping up now, and she was ready to go home.

Haru returned with them to the Sawada residence, unwilling to let go of her conversation. Lambo waded through the suited men to Romario, and tugged on his pants leg.

"Sir, Lambo-chan's acquaintance Miura Haru may need some assistance in finding a decent self defense course," Lambo asked worriedly. "Miura-san wants to be friends with Reborn-jiji and Lambo-chan, which makes Miura-san a target. Can Romario-san help?"

Romario contemplated for a few minutes, watching Alec and Haru interact. "Dino plans on leaving a base of men behind here, as a quick response team for Sawada Tsunayoshi. Perhaps Alec should stay and teach Miura-san self defense. Alec has some experience training Cavallone youngsters." Lambo watched, contemplatively as well.

"Maybe, but more interaction from the mafia could be troublesome for Miura-san," Lambo finally said. "Its best for a civilian to teach a civilian, since Miura-san will often be unguarded."

Romario watched longer as well. "I could see that being a potential problem." Haru left the group, continuing her running. "Regardless, we'll have men in the area, although we'll be taking a hands off approach so to not stifle the young Vongola's growth." Lambo nodded at that. She understood that, it was much like what the Bovino were doing for her.

"I'll research what sort of classes in the area and mail the most reliable to the Miura residence, and she can decide on her own," Romario concluded. Lambo took a moment to come to a decision.

"If it comes to a point where the 10th generation Vongola gets into a conflict that needs to be resolved specifically by Lambo-chan's group," she started slowly. "Could you see about keeping an eye on the civilians closest to Tsuna-nii's Family? The ones with that are the biggest and softest targets." Romario gave her a surprised look before his expression firmed.

"I would have to discuss it with the Boss, but it could be done," he said. "Are you expecting trouble?" Lambo gave him a penetrating look. "Lambo-chan knows at least one major opposition, and that's strictly within the Family. But the Vongola has always had enemies and Tsuna-nii is at his weakest now." Romario sent back just as searching a look before giving a satisfied nod, having found whatever be was looking for.

"Aha you are a clever little girl, aren't you? Don Bovino mentioned his genius daughter once before, but I was sure it was empty flattery," he said with a smile. Lambo's eyes danced in mirth. "Papa exaggerates a lot, doesn't he?" Lambo waved goodbye, heading into the house.

Nana was fussing around in the kitchen getting ready for breakfast and Reborn was quietly sipping coffee. Lambo slipped up the stairs and entered her room. Bianchi woke at the noise, and sat up, yawning. Bianchi climbed over I-Pin carefully and I-Pin huddled into the blanket, still sleeping. "Let's do something about your hair Imouto," Bianchi said quietly.

They head to the bathroom, and Bianchi and Lambo both showered. Bianchi carefully tended Lambo's hair, the mousse running through it. Lambo was surprised that instead of being bushy, with the mousse on it, it fell into a wavy mess of curls.

She put back on the outfit Kyoya had given her. She didn't have very many clothes yet, and this one was pretty comfortable. It also allowed her to wear the holster of tonfa, and had inner pockets for her cellphone and a handgun. The wallet fit easily into her pants pocket.

Returning to the room Lambo carefully shook I-Pin awake. I-Pin sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Lambo-nee?" she muttered. "It's almost time for breakfast, Imouto," Lambo said gently. I-Pin nodded and got herself up and ready. Lambo made the bed as I-Pin dressed.

"Breakfast!" Nana called up the stairs. Lambo and I-Pin hurried to the table, sitting down at the table. There was a violent crash from the stairwell as both Dino and Tsuna tumbled down. While I-Pin and Bianchi basically ignored it, Lambo and Reborn exchanged smirks.

Both of them stumbled in. "Baka-Dino and Dame-Tsuna finally deigned to join us," Reborn snarked. "Eh Reborn, don't be so cold!" Dino whined. Tsuna just shook his head.

"Reborn, my friends and I are going out today," Tsuna started. "Pleaseplease don't bother us," he begged. Reborn sent a sadistic little smile Tsuna failed to catch. "Sure," Reborn said. Dino shook his head mournfully, much better at 'Reborn-talk' than Tsuna.

Bianchi smiled at Reborn. "The girls and I are going out today," Bianchi told Reborn, fawning over him. "Is there anything you'd want while we are out?" Reborn thought carefully before shaking his head. "No, but thanks."

He sent Bianchi a genuinely fond smile. But Lambo could tell it wasn't a smile meant for lovers. No, this was a smile from an adult that watched a little girl grow up before his eyes and loved her as if his own child. Lambo was starting to understand where Reborn's endless tolerance for Bianchi came in. Trapped in the form of a baby he couldn't have any significant romantic relationship, and as Lambo looked at Bianchi, Lambo realized Bianchi understood that. Yet their love was incredibly close.

She watched Bianchi and Reborn interact closely. It came in a stunning understanding that Bianchi knew what Reborn thought of her as. Bianchi truly loved Reborn and enjoyed being around him, and her enthusiastic approach kept Reborn "taken" from women who would only attempt to use him for his position and power, or desire from him things he could never give.

Reborn on the other hand gave Bianchi unconditional acceptance. When Bianchi first showed up there was a haunted, painful, lonely look in her eyes that faded when reunited with Reborn. This haunted look was slowly fading as her family expanded.

Lambo had known Hayato's childhood was painful, but she didn't know much about Bianchi's childhood and obviously Reborn had played a very big role in it. She decided then she was always going to support and love Bianchi.

By the time she was finished with her deep thoughts, she had already finished breakfast, and as she came back into awareness when the noises around her started filtering in. Tsuna already left, along with Dino, and I-Pin was chattering in Chinese to Nana who didn't understand but smiled fondly regardless.

Reborn pat Bianchi's hand and slipped out the door, intent on meeting up with Dino, who stood by the gate of the Sawada residence with his men. Bianchi smiled wistfully at his back as he left. Lambo hopped over to Bianchi's lap and hugged her.

"You really love Reborn-jiji, don't you? " Lambo commented, smiling up at Bianchi. Bianchi grinned down. "Yep, true love that overcomes all trials!" Bianchi ruffled Lambo's hair.

"Okay girls!" Bianchi called to attention. "Lets head on out!" Lambo slipped off of Bianchi's lap and I-Pin joined her. Nana peaked out from washing the dishes. "Mama is going to the grocer later, so if I'm not home when you get back, that's where I'll be."

Bianchi nodded easily. "Take care Mama!" Lambo called, holding I-Pin's hand. Bianchi led the girls out to shed where she removed her bike. She fastened I-Pin to a baby seat Reborn used in the back, and Lambo sat in the basket in the front.

"Let's head to the eye doctor first," Bianchi decided. "So that I-Pin can see and enjoy the rest of the day." Lambo nodded agreeably and I-Pin thanked Bianchi in Chinese.

Bianchi was a surprisingly quick biker, and they arrived in the business district relatively quickly. Bianchi filled out the paperwork for I-Pin's eye exam and went in with her, while Lambo spent some time texting Papa. It was Papa's lunch break and she was happy to spend time with her Papa even over text, as he was usually quite busy.

During the discussion she asked for some things for Reborn and Tsuna's birthday. Reborn was fairly easy to shop for, but Tsuna was a tad harder. In the end she decided to get him tickets to mafia land, because if she was judging the timeline right, he was going to get jipped out of his vacation into personal torture with Colonello.

Her lips twitched as she contemplated that. She was honestly fond of Colonello despite having never met him yet. Anyone who could sacrifice that much for the woman he loves and had such belief his choice that he never even complained about it... Lambo was a secret romantic, even if she only ever admitted it to herself.

Papa had to leave, so Lambo put away her cell and started flipping through a fashion magazine. If Papa was going allow her to design her own clothing, she might as well get some ideas for it. It was dreadfully boring, however, and she was relieved when I-Pin and Bianchi came out.

Lambo was suprised to see I-Pin's beautiful chocolate eyes. It seems that the reason her eyes were thin lines had only been because she had been squinting to see for so long. Lambo smiled appreciatively but didn't compliment her, because she didn't want I-Pin to explode in shyness.

"What is the world like, now that you can see it?" Lambo asked curiously. I-Pin gave Lambo a beatific smile.

"I-Pin amazed," she said. Bianchi smiled at the both of them and Lambo took I-Pin's hand. "I-Pin go show Master?" I-Pin asked. Bianchi nodded agreeably. "Sure, I-Pin-chan."

This time Lambo sat in the back and I-Pin sat in the basket, as I-Pin directed Bianchi to where her Master was. As they approached the vendor the savory smell of gyoza wafted toward them. Before they even reached the booth, I-Pin jumped off and ran up to the booth, climbing on the stool in chattering in fast paced Chinese that Lambo couldn't understand.

Bianchi parked the bike and Lambo allowed Bianchi to unbuckle her. She was starting to realize Bianchi enjoyed having someone to take care of. Bianchi picked Lambo up and put Lambo on the stool next to I-Pin, before sitting herself.

Fon watched as I-Pin shot them happy smiles. "This Master!" she told them. Bianchi smiled at I-Pin, but Lambo eyed the small Arcobaleno curiously. Fon took equal note of her, looking surprised.

"You must have made a good impression on my nephew to have given you those clothes," Fon mused. Lambo's lip twitched in amusement before carefully flattening her expression.

"Lambo-chan will bite you to death!" she said imperiously. Fon's eyes widened in shock before he folded over in the middle, laughing helplessly. I-Pin stared at Fon as if he had caught something contagious and Bianchi tried and failed to keep an amused look off her face.

This laughter went on for several minutes and Lambo's poor stoic mask cracked into a wide smile. Fon finally stood up, wiping a tear from eye. "You have little Kyoya down pat," Fon said with a grin.

They spent lunch in small talk, Fon mostly talking to I-Pin and Bianchi. Lambo finished her gyoza and tea and set it down, catching Fon's eye. "Do you speak English?" Lambo finally asked. Fon quirked a brow. "I do."

Lambo sent a look at Bianchi who read the message and distracted I-Pin. Lambo leaned forward, giving Fon a serious look. "I want you to convince your student to attend school. She has a stable place to live, and she needs to have the chance to be a normal little girl."

Fon gave her a sharp look. "You say that as if you weren't a normal little girl yourself." Lambo smiled bitterly. "I'm not, I never was." Fon touched his pacifier and sent her a questioning look.

"Sort of, not quite," Lambo admitted. "I'll grow up eventually. But this isn't about me. This is about a little girl you care about that cannot survive in the harsh underworld, who may be physically strong but emotionally needs, and subconsciously desires, a normal civilians life."

Fon looked seriously introspective. "I hated it when she decided to become a hitman and follow in my footsteps. I can't convince her to change her path, but I know she'll attend school if I ask." Lambo nodded, satisfied.

"That's all I want. With a stable home and mother figure the rest should work out on its own," Lambo said. "And I will shelter her as much as I can." Bianchi cut in. "And I will too."

I-Pin looked curious, but as Fon turned to her and spoke briefly in Chinese, she protested at first, but quickly fell under Fon's stern words, bowing in compliance. I-Pin didn't look angry however, but quietly contemplative. She looked into Lambo's eyes and saw nothing but pure compassion and couldn't bring herself to be frustrated by Lambo's heavy handed manipulation.

With words of parting they left the booth. Lambo and I-Pin both sat in the basket this time, and Lambo held I-Pin's hands as I-Pin sat there quietly, staring off into space as her mind wandered. Bianchi decided it was time to break this silence, and brought them to a small clothing mart which also sold childrens uniforms.

I-Pin looked shockingly cute in kindergarten fuku, especially with her hair down under the bucket hat. This part passed quickly, and they went to buy various other outfits. Lambo was limited to shoes and accessories, since Papa wouldn't like it if she didn't wear her protective clothing, but she did pick up a school bathing suit and some running shoes.

Lambo and Bianchi on the other hand had a blast treating I-Pin as a dress up doll, and I-Pin quickly fell into their happy mood was was giggling while posing in various outfits. They were all having a lot of fun, and I-Pin wore pair of pink overalls with a rabbit on the front pocket and a pale yellow blouse out. With her hair down and in bows, and her eyes open with her contacts, she was absolutely precious.

They stopped in a sweet shop on the corner. It had candies from all over the globe, including some unusual ones. Lambo picked up some grape-lime striped sour gummy worms or herself, and conferred with Bianchi for gifts for the others. She decided on maple sugar candy for Tsuna, and some espresso flavored pocky for Reborn.

For Nana she picked up some dark chocolate covered candied orange peel. Hayato-nii was a little difficult. She knew he liked watermelon, but his attitude reminded her of spicy. In the end she found a tiny jar of pickled watermelon rind, which had a nutmeggy flavor if she remembered correctly.

Take-nii needed some novelty candy and she got a "gummi sushi" kit. Kyoya-nii and Tetsuya were two others she wanted to shop for. For Kyoya she got some Hokkaido candies that you could mix and match. She got a few umeboshi candies, a couple Jasmine tea candies, and one taffy candy that was labeled as "Tabe Beef". The idea of beef candies sent her into giggles. Carnivore eh? At that thought, she also got a chocolate bar with sea salt and applewood smoked bacon. She was going to label it as "For Lambo's favorite carnivore."

Tetsuya she didn't know much about, so she just got him a tin of dark chocolate pellets with vitamins in it, that were called "Instant Stress Relief".

She didn't get anything for Haru... she was trying very hard not to encourage Haru to more affection. It was dangerous enough as it was.

On a whim she picked up a gift box of various bubble gums. It was compiled by the store as a sampler of all their various gums, it was pricy, but she knew immediately what she wanted to do with it. 'If I ever see him..' Her lips quirked and she picked up a package of honey filled strawberry candies and a package of salt water taffy. Just in case. She decided to slip those into the extended space of her messenger back, at the very bottom.

But after some contemplation she put the last three items back. The expiration date was way too short for her to drop it off with the Kokuyo Land group. Lambo pouted slightly. They would also be too suspicious during the first meeting... better to wait till after the Ring Battles. She nodded decisively. They would still be here. Lambo chewed her bottom lip. 'If that's how things go, I'm going to make sure they actually eat regular meals. Chrome was far too skinny.'

Bianchi shook her out of her inwardly worried state. "Are you ready to go Imouto?" She asked Lambo. I-Pin was checking out with a box of candied ginger and Lambo could barely carry her own basket. At Lambo's nod, Bianchi picked up the basket and carried it to the register. The cashier seemed fairly surprised at the debit card that Lambo flashed, and was about to scold her when Lambo also pulled out her id. The cashier subsided at this, and the checkout was made.

The bags were a little too much for the bike at this point, so they decided to walk home with the bags in the basket and hanging off the handlebars. I-Pin rode on Bianchi's shoulders and Lambo walked casually beside Bianchi. It was a pleasant walk home, the heat was warm but not overly hot, but along the way a limo pulled over, revealing Dino and Tsuna, the latter of which was awkwardly wearing just boxers.

Lambo was relieved to join them, as the two hour walk home would have been a tad too much. Bianchi stored the bags and bike in the trunk, and they slipped in. Lambo eyed Tsuna, who sat next to Reborn and across from Dino. Lambo sat next to Dino and I-Pin and Bianchi sat on the other side of Reborn.

"How many outfits have you destroyed?" Lambo asked Tsuna curiously. Tsuna's eyelid twitched in repressed annoyance. "This will be my ninth outfit," he muttered. Lambo's eyebrows rose and she turned to Reborn.

"Vongola is paying for the replacements, right?" Lambo said. "Its not fair to Mama to make her pay for this." Reborn gave Lambo a long look. "I hadn't thought of that, actually. I'll message Nono and see what we can do," he said reluctantly. Tsuna gave an inaudible sigh of relief.

"I had been wanting to say something," Tsuna admitted. "But I thought you'd just hit me for it." Reborn gave him a sidelong glance. "I'll never hit you for something that is reasonable," Reborn finally said. "Its just you are rarely reasonable."

Tsuna huffed. "Your idea of reasonable is unreasonable," he griped. Dino laughed and quickly got pistol-whacked by Reborn. "My idea of reasonable is always right, Dame-Tsuna. Get used to it," Reborn said cockily.

At this point I-Pin was curled up against Lambo, dozing lightly. Lambo smiled at her. "Guess she still needs nap time," she whispered conspiratorially to Bianchi. Bianchi stretched, and leaned against the car door. "On a muggy day like today, we all could use one." Reborn climbed up into Bianchi's lap and and relaxed.

"Don't bother me Dame-Tsuna, Baka-Dino," he muttered, before dozing off. Lambo just shook her head amused. The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Tsuna kept glancing at Reborn in disbelief and Dino watched out the window, understanding Reborn's mood by experience.

When they got to the Sawada residence, Bianchi carefully lifted a still snoozing Reborn, and curled up on the sofa with him. Lambo exited after Dino and directed him to put the bike in the shed and the bags just inside the door. Tsuna lifted a dozing I-Pin and carried her into their room, laying her on the bed. Dino stood awkwardly in the entranceway as he waited for Tsuna to return after dressing.

Lambo stood with him, making small talk. "So, will you be coming for Reborn and Tsuna's birthday?" she asked. Dino looked down at her in surprise. "I was planning on coming for Reborn's birthday, but when is Tsuna's?" Lambo frowned.

"The day after Reborn's," she said. "Lambo-chan has a sneaking suspicion no one is going to remember it in the aftermath of Reborn's birthday." Dino frowned as well.

"Well that's not fair," he said finally. "I'll figure something out." Lambo gave him a glance. "Lambo-chan should exchange cell numbers with Dino-nii, and we can plan together." So they did that, and finished up just as Tsuna returned down the stairs.

"D-dino-san," he started. Dino wagged a finger at him in a scolding manner. "Call me Aniki," he commanded. "Aniki," Tsuna obliged. "It was great meeting you. Things got a little crazy, but I feel like you can understand me somehow."

Dino just laughed and threw an arm around Tsuna's shoulder. "You'll do great otouto," he claimed. "You just need to believe in yourself more." Tsuna hunched his shoulders. "I don't want to become a mafia boss," he whined.

Lambo watched the interaction and deigned to interrupt. "If you don't like the way the mafia works, Tsuna-nii... then change it," Lambo said decisively. "Tsuna-nii is in a great position to do a lot of good." Dino nodded. "I didn't want to become a mafia boss either..." he admitted. "But I'm glad I did in the end."

Tsuna frowned. "I don't think I could ever be glad about that," he said lowly. "Its scary and feels wrong." Lambo just smiled sadly at him. Dino ruffled Tsuna's hair. "I have to get going," Dino said. "But this won't be the last time we see each other. Till next time, ne?" And with that he left.

Tsuna leaned against the door in tired frustration. He seemed to have forgotten Lambo was there. "All I wanted was an average life, where I got a decent job, married Kyoko-chan, and had a family. Was that too much to ask?" Lambo felt uncomfortable at this pained admission.

"Tsuna-nii," she broke the long silence reluctantly. "Lambo-chan thinks its a matter of doing what is right, instead of what is easy. It may not be clear to see right now, because its just being thrown at you. You don't have the context or convictions to understand yet. But always remember what Lambo-chan said. Tsuna-nii can do what is right, or what is easy. And Lambo-chan believes in Tsuna-nii's integrity."

She carefully gathered the bags, struggling to lift them. Lambo was completely focused on getting them up the stairs when a hand reached forward and lifted them for her. She looked up at Tsuna, who smiled kindly at her. "Let me help Lambo-chan," he said. They carried the bags up without further ado, and placed them inside their room.

Lambo followed Tsuna into his room, so she wouldn't disturb I-Pin. Tsuna flopped down on his bed and took a shuddering breath. He turned his face to look at Lambo seriously. "I won't forget what you said Lambo-chan, I promise." He reached out and pat her head.

Lambo smiled, and slipped out from under the hand. "Mama isn't home, so Lambo will cook dinner." Tsuna sat up. "I'll help," Tsuna offered. And so they went down to the kitchen. Tsuna was a very poor cook but a very good assistant, and with bits and pieces of various ingredients she made a haphazard chili. She baked some cornbread as well, and Tsuna was her taste tester.

"Its different," Tsuna said, putting the spoon from the chili down. "But its good. Is this an Italian recipe?" Lambo shook her head. "No, not really. Its called chili, and I learned it in the united states. I'm not sure where it originated."

The oven timer beeped and they pulled out the cornbread. As the cornbread cooled they heard Nana arrive. "I'm home!" she called out. "In here Mama!" Lambo called from the kitchen. Nana came in with her bags of groceries. "Ara ara, Tsu-kun, I didn't know you could cook~" she said with a pleased smile. "I was worried that I wouldn't be able to finish dinner in time."

Tsuna shook his head. "Lambo-chan fixed this," he told her. "I just helped." Nana turned a beaming smile of adoration on Lambo. "Lambo-chan, thank you so much!" she said gratefully. "You must be very talented!" Lambo blushed and rubbed her cheek embarrassed. "Lambo-chan wanted to help Mama," she admitted with a smile.

"Well Mama is very appreciative," Nana told her. "Why don't you call everyone for dinner?" Lambo shook her head. "They'll listen to Mama more than Lambo-chan, so you do it." Nana nodded in acceptance, and leaned out into the hallway.

"Reborn-chan, I-Pin-chan, Bianchi-chan, its dinner time!" she called. Lambo and Tsuna sat, as Nana dished out bowls of chili and plates of cornbread. The seats filled up with a sleepy crew. Reborn took the first bite of chili, and sat up straight in surprise of the spice.

"Its good Mama," Reborn told her. "I didn't know you could cook foreign dishes."

"Lambo-chan cooked dinner today," Nana said with a fond smile. "I got home too late." Reborn raised an eyebrow and sent her an appreciative glance. "Not bad" he praised.

Everyone dug into their food with sounds of enjoying their food. The dinner was spent mostly in silence, as they finished their meals. Nana cleaned up the dishes, and Bianchi joined her in the clean up. Reborn dragged Tsuna away to study, and I-Pin and Lambo were left alone.

The doorbell rung, and Lambo ran to answer it. It was another package for her, and between her and I-Pin, they managed to pull it in. It had her sketchbook and gym uniform, some drawing tools, and as she requested from Papa, some green yarn and a size D hook. I-Pin helped her carry the contents to their room, and they all went in the messenger bag.

Lambo looked at the time, and realized it was close to the time she was planning on meeting Ryohei. She gave I-Pin a quick hug and left. None of the tunnels in Reborn's complex went to the park, so she relied on actually walking regularly. But it only took thirty minutes, and while the sun was low the street lamps lit the park well.

Lambo couldn't see Ryohei, but she closed her eyes and listened. "EXTREME FLIP!" she heard on the other side of the park. She jogged over there, and arrived just in time to see Ryohei run up the side wall of a small recreation building. Lambo watched in surprised awe.

She had known he was very physical, but she wasn't aware that it extended outside of boxing. The way his muscles rippled as he flipped was somewhat mesmerizing. She watched him jog over to the water fountain and decided to talk to him then.

"That's extremely refreshing! " he decided after a long drink. Lambo smiled. "Hi!" she called up to him. He looked down at her in surprise.

"It's extremely late! What are you extremely doing here? " he asked in a baffled voice. He rubbed the back of his head in confusion as Lambo beamed at him. "Lambo-chan was told Sasagawa Ryohei did parkour here, and wondered if Ryohei-san would teach her? "

In the setting sun she seemed to glimmer. Ryohei smiled at her. "That's extremely cute of you to ask! I'll extremely teach you if extremely want! Just call me Onii-san, to the extreme! " He fist pumped the air in excitement.

Lambo couldn't resist following suit and also fist pumping the air. "Extremely awesome, Ryohei-nii! Gahahaha!"

Ryohei spent the next hour pushing her through stretches to increase her flexibility. At her age, it was easier than if she was older. He also had her practice leaping and other airborne maneuvers from the children's jungle gym. At her size, it was the perfect place for her to practice.

The end result had her able to leap almost ridiculously high. Ryohei really knew what he was doing! She collapsed on the bench panting as Ryohei finished his own exercises. The sun was set and Ryohei jogged over to Lambo. "I'll extremely take you home!" he decided finally. "It's extremely dangerous for someone as extremely young as you to go home alone."

Lambo sat up and lifted her arms. "Lambo-chan is extremely tired. Can Ryohei-nii carry Lambo-chan!" Lambo's face was flushed with exertion and Ryohei picked her up. "Let's get you home, to the extreme!"

Ryohei ran ridiculously fast and the trip home was very short. He rung the doorbell for her, and Bianchi answered the door. "Imouto?" she queried worriedly. "Lambo-chan is too sore to move," Lambo whined. Ryohei handed her over to Bianchi.

"She was working out with me, to the extreme! But she is extremely not used to it!" Ryohei told Bianchi. Bianchi thanked Ryohei for bringing Lambo home, and he raced off.

"Imouto, you are pushing yourself too hard," Bianchi scolded, carrying her up to the bathroom. They took a relaxing bath together, and I-Pin joined them. Nana took Lambo's Kyo-nii uniform and washed it off, ringing it down and hanging it over the door handle so she could it in the morning.

Through this Lambo stayed lethargically silent, and as Bianchi tucked her into bed she finally mumbled. "Lambo-chan needs to get stronger." She drifted off into restless sleep.

_A.N. Another day, and Lambo-chan is working hard. What will happen next? Lambo-chan is really tired now. x.x Ganbatte yo Lambo-chan! Never give up! Please talk to Lambo-chan! Sign in and review! _


	5. Pt 1 of Ch 5: An Off Day for Lambo-chan

_A.N. Okay, so I'm going to sketch out a rough timeline of what has happened so far._

_First chapter had the hot summer day where Bianchi gave Tsuna the soda, that happened while he was getting eggs. Then Bianchi shows up with her "Vongola Pizza". Haru shows up in this chapter, and much like canon she's a little freaky._

_Next chapter is what was normally the continuation of Haru's starting fascination with Tsuna. This is promptly derailed by Lambo. Then there is the part where Nezu has Tsuna and Hayato searching out the time capsule. Much like canon, although it isn't mentioned, they find the one with Nezu's test scores from Leon-dowsing rod._

_The following chapter neglects Tsuna's adventures with Dino accidentally setting Takeshi and Hayato up to fight a yakuza group to "save" Tsuna who wasn't really all that kidnapped. We see the end result of that, Tsuna in boxers in Dino's car._

_This chapter is the chapter Ryohei tries to get Tsuna to join the boxing club. This will be largely neglected as well, I think at least. xD_

It was a well known fact that children had to sleep a regular 8 hours of sleep. And so when Lambo stumbled out of bed at 4am, reluctantly and exhausted, and pulled her uniform on, she was feeling laggy and miserable. She was still a little sore from the parkour last night, and wished pathetically she had some children's Tylenol. Lambo decided to ask Nana about picking some up.

Her hair was another battle, but she managed to do the high ponytail again. This time it actually somewhat resembled a ponytail, instead of an Afro on a stick. Whatever conditioner Bianchi-nee had been using, obviously worked.

Well, as long as she was going to be training in the mornings with Kyoya-nii, and try not to wake Bianchi and I-Pin up, she was going to have to figure out how to fix her hair. In any case, it didn't seem reasonable to run back and forth before school started. Lambo decided then to ask Kyoya if she could leave early so she could clean up before school and eat some breakfast.

She stumbled down the stairs, sitting on the last one to rub her legs. Intellectually she knew the minor tearing and healing of her muscles would only strengthen them. She also knew that if she didn't rest some she was going to do more harm than good. But she was determined to improve, and live up to every-ones expectations.

Lambo slipped out the door, starting to jog. She had left her messenger bag behind, and only had her tonfa, wallet, and cellphone (the latter of which was near indestructible and could block a bullet without being scratched. Bovino did have some benefits, at least.). She was going to have to figure out a way to store her other weapons, especially the ten year bazooka. It was times like this that she wished box weapons were already around. Sure, they were flame activated, but in all actuality they were a form of storage.

She paused in her jog, sending a text to her Papa. Maybe he could send her something a little more portable or easy to carry with an extended space pocket. A pouch or a wallet or something. It would be pushing the capabilities a little.. she idly contemplated something like a lightweight Naruto flak jacket. A vest with pockets on the inside, each with an extended space. It did seem reasonable. Her Papa agreed with that idea, and promised to have it made ASAP. If she knew her Papa, it would be there by tonight. She shook her head, amused.

As she started to jog, she realized two things. One, it was too early for Haru to join her, and two, she was too pathetically sore to jog her regular amount. The limping started about halfway to the end of the block pointed out this failure clearly. She decided just to head to the school. She would take the long way, so she could at least warm up before working with Kyoya.

She arrived at the school a half hour early, and it was silent and dark. Worst of all, the door was locked, and she had no way in. With a sigh she slipped down the side of the door and rested her head on her knees. The little Bovino wasn't feeling all that good, and summer air was muggy, even at this early hour. She closed her eyes, and that was the last moment of awareness she had.

Ba-thump. Ba-thump. It was warm...

Ba-thump. Ba-thump. There was a hint of a smell, a strange mix of pine, mint, and sakura blossoms, and the slight undertone of male musk.

Ba-thump. Ba-thump. This heartbeat was steady, and calming.

Light filtered into Lambo's eyes through her eyelids. There was a steady weight on her back. She stretched where she lay, fabric rustling. As her eyes fluttered open she looked upwards at impassive steel colored eyes.

The weight on her back was his arm, and they were laying on the roof. The sun had obviously been up for awhile, and Lambo's foggy brain was too tired to tired to become alarmed at what was going on. Kyoya's other hand reached and touched her forehead.

"You have a fever," Kyoya told her. His eyes closed in mild frustration as he dropped his hand. "It may be best to train after school," he admitted reluctantly. "Your body cannot handle this schedule yet." A nerve throbbed on his forehead at the aggravation of admitting he was wrong.

Lambo-chan sat up and looked at him with big eyes. "Lambo-chan can!" she said in an imperious, and a little hurt, tone of voice. Kyoya looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "Don't be foolish."

Lambo's eyes teared and she tucked her face against Kyoya's chest. "Lambo-chan just doesn't want to disappoint Kyoya-nii..." she mumbled. Kyoya sighed inaudibly. "You are behaving like an herbivore," he told her. She gave him a wounded animal look at this. He lifted his hand, unsure. A long moment passed, and after some decision he pat her head in reassurance.

"Baby carnivores have to be taught how to take care of themselves," he mused. "There is no "mother wolf" for you, is there?" Kyoya gave Lambo a long look, before he sat up, and stood, picking her up along with him rising.

As they exited the roof, she soon realized that school was just about to start. Lambo and Kyoya got some startled looks of fear, as they took in the "Demon of Namimori" carrying a small child through the hall in the same uniform. He snarled at a group crowding the area, pulling one tonfa with his free hand, and they scattered.

The trip to the reception room was mostly unhindered after then. He sat her on his desk, before striding off. "Kyoya-nii..?" Lambo asked hesitantly. "Hn," he said. "I will let your teacher know you will be with me today." The door closed firmly behind and she was left staring.

Was Kyoya... acting parental? It baffled the mind. Of all the Niichans she had anymore, the last one she expected to tend to her was Hibari Kyoya. Lambo knew that he had a soft spot for small animals. Look at Hibird, after-all. But small children?

The door cracked open and Tetsuya walked in with a small paper bag. "Kyo-san had me pick up some anpan for you at the cafeteria. You haven't had breakfast, right?" he mentioned, pulling out two wrapped anpan and a bottle of yogurt drink.

Lambo gazed at Tetsuya with sparkling eyes. It appeared to Tetsuya that flowers were blooming around the small child. "Thank you Kusakabe-san!" She picked up the delicious red bean bun and unwrapped it gingerly, and little stars and hearts joined the flowers in this surreal scene as she stared at the bun, looking like a little bunny with a over-sized carrot.

The spell was broken as she devoured the anpan, and Tetsuya coughed nervously. 'What did I just witness?' he thought dazedly. The blush, he realized, that was part of the happy kawaii anime moe scene was not fading, and he suddenly understood Kyoya's protectiveness today. The child was ill.. Tetsuya knew far too well how far Kyoya would go to defend what was "his".

Tetsuya took the time to open the yogurt drink for her, inserting the straw in the box. "Don't forget to stay hydrated," he scolded. Lambo stopped with a bashful smile and took the drink from Tetsuya. She eyed the yogurt drink for a moment. They didn't have these in Italy, and she had never had them in her past life either. It was a drink strictly regulated to Japan. She had heard of it of course; one of the delinquents in "Beelzebub" was obsessed with yogurt drinks.

She took a long sip, pleasantly surprised at the taste. Lambo beamed up at Tetsuya. "Thank you very much!" Lambo said. Tetsuya coughed embarrassed and averted his eyes. "I have to lead the patrols today," he told her. "Kyo-san will be right back."

Lambo frowned. "Kyoya-nii is neglecting his duties for me?" she said unhappily. She didn't like the idea of disturbing Kyoya's routine, especially just because she had been foolish. Tetsuya ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it," Tetsuya assured. "One day outside the normal schedule won't change things much." Lambo relented at this, the fatigue pushing her resistance fairly away.

Tetsuya watched her with a curious look on her face. 'This is so out of character for Kyo-san,' he wondered. The little puffy haired girl smiled up at him and pushed her empty drink container away, and he took a moment to ruffle her hair.

"See you later, kiddo," he said in a friendly manner, throwing her trash away, before heading out the door. Lambo slipped off the desk where she had been sitting, and climbed up onto the sofa. She watched out the window quietly. It was hard to think, but the sky was beautiful, and she was happy.

She closed her eyes, letting the light from the window play over them. It was comfortably warm in the reception room and she was content. The young girl had just begun to doze off when Kyoya returned.

Lambo turned her face towards the opening door, smiling at Kyoya. He had returned with her work for the day, and a scowl on his face. "Those herbivores you crowd with are noisy," he muttered. He threw the papers down onto the desk and stalked over to where Lambo sit.

A box of something was thrown at the seat beside her, and as it landed she picked it up and inspected it. It was a box of children's pain relief and fever reducer, chewable tablets, and she gratefully ate one. It was, to her immense pleasure, grape flavored. She smiled up at Kyoya who had returned to his desk to work moodily on paperwork, unable to do without working to better his Namimori.

Lambo watched the sky for awhile longer, watching the birds flutter through the air, This moment of peace, she knew, was fleeting, and she was going to enjoy it while she had it. Kyoya looked up from where he was working, a stoic look on his face masking the aggravation he felt.

"Is there a reason Sawada Tsunayoshi has been arriving at school in his underwear, multiple times?" he said in an impassive voice, masking his disgust at the herbivores behavior. The young Bovino resisted a laugh at the barely hidden 'Prefect Rage'. Humor danced in her eyes as she deliberated on what to say.

"Tsuna-nii is currently being trained by an unusual hitman. This hitman has access to an item that reveals Tsuna-nii's real potential in an explosive and limited time manner, but has the unfortunate side effect of destroying all his clothing," she explained. "It could be worse, it could destroy his boxers as well. Tsuna-nii has no control over whether he will be attacked by this item, and it removes his inhibitions almost entirely. If Tsuna-nii wasn't an inherently kind person, you would have a very troublesome problem."

Kyoya snorted, finding himself amused at Tsuna's humiliation, now that he realized it wasn't deliberate on Tsuna's part, turning back to his paperwork. Lambo only gave him an affectionate smile. It was funny, even if it was embarrassing for poor Tsuna-nii.

She began to grow bored, though, of the quiet stillness. Her homework needed to be worked on, however she didn't have her textbooks, and as clever as she was for her age, she struggled without the reference material.

Slipping off the sofa, she garned Kyoya's attention with the movement. He raised a single slim brow at her determined look. "Pup?" he queried. Her lips quirked into a smile. "Lambo-chan is going to go home for her text books, so Lambo-chan can work on he homework."

Kyoya frowned. His protective instincts wanted her to stay within sight, but he knew that being home while sick would be far more assistance to her recovery. And he hated to leave the school grounds, especially when it was in session. He narrowed his eyes at her, and misinterpreting it, Lamb rushed to reassure him.

"Lambo-chan has a safe shortcut that only works with someone Lambo-chan's size, and so it only takes 5 minutes to get home," she explained. "So it would only be a fifteen minute trip there and back."

A interested look entered his eyes before it was firmly repressed, and he looked away. "Hn," Kyoya grunted. "Do what you will." Lambo smiled a relieved smile, and slipped out the door.

She worked her way slowly down to where the secret entrance was, but was surprised when it opened on its own, revealing Reborn. He met her surprised gaze with a disappointed look. "You overexerted yourself, and made yourself sick," he commented in an even voice.

Lambo winced at his frown. "Sorry, Reborn-jiji. Lambo-chan will try to be more careful," she said pitifully. Reborn smirked. "So you will," he agreed. "You learned your lesson the hard way." She could only nod at this.

The girl was surprised, however, when Reborn handed her the messenger back she left at home, packed with her school stuff, sketchbook, and uniform. Her laptop was in there as well, and she took the heavy bag with a tentative smile.

"Come back here for lunch," Reborn commanded. Lambo shook her head. "Lambo-chan thinks it bothers Kyoya-nii when Lambo-chan leaves," she admitted. Reborn pondered for a moment. "I'll have Dame-Tsuna bring a lunch to you," he said. "It would be a suitable test of courage." He exchanged a grin with Lambo, mirth expressed between them.

"See you later, Jiji!" Lambo called with a wave of goodbye as she head back to the reception room. The trip only took a few minutes, so it was no great surprise that Kyoya glared at the door as it opened, expecting an unwanted interruption. Seeing no one at regular eye level, he looked down to see Lambo.

"Hn?" he questioned, looking at the messenger bag. She threw the bag up on the sofa and climbed up after it. "Reborn-jiji brought it for Lambo-chan," she admitted easily. "So Lambo-chan didn't have to go home afterall."

Kyoya nod once in acceptance. As he started to work again, his frustration at the stack lingered in room. The Bovino child had her own frustrations though, as she started he homework without further guidance from the teacher. The tension grew electric at their common dislike.

An hour past of this thickening mood, and with no warning, Kyoya growled and stood. "We are going to the roof," he said decisively. Lambo let out a sigh of relief as the tension broke along with the silence, and packed up her work.

He exited, and she trail behind him as they went. Lambo couldn't keep up with his long strides, and when Kyoya noticed this, he evened his pace to match hers. The trip, however, was fairly short. As class was in session, the hallways were empty, and without the incessant crowding it was an easy path.

The sun was warm, and along the fence some songbirds were perched. At their entrance the birds took off, but as the two sat, they reconvened on the top of the elevated roof entrance. Kyoya lay back, his hands under his head, his eyes closing against the light.

"Don't wake me," he commanded. "Or I'll bite you to death." He finished with a yawn, and dozed off. As Lambo had no desire to aggravate her Kyoya-nii enough to deserve to be bitten to death, she quietly pulled out her sketchbook. She really wanted her new outfits, and so the pictures needed to be drawn.

It was easy enough to sketch the basics. She knew she needed plenty of simple things like basic shirts and pants. She also spent awhile lingering over costume ideas. Some things were easy to plan; kigurumi were pretty fun, and as long as the cow pattern was utilized somewhere, she knew she could get away with it. _(A.N. kigurumi are fleece one piece costume pajamas, animal shaped with hoods and tails. I actually own an adult one of a tuxedo cat and one of a rilakkuma)_

She briefly considered Zabuza from Naruto. He used cow print in his outfit... She strained her mind to remember the details. Baggy cow print pants, tied with bandages at the waist and legs. Of course, she'd have to wear a shirt... she began to sketch.

Lambo spent awhile drawing cow print accessories, over simple outfits of jeans and shirts. She wasn't sure her father would let her get away with it.. but it was worth trying.

The bell rang for lunch, and she jumped in surprise. Casting a gaze to the dozing Kyoya, and smirked. Tsuna-nii was going to be in for an unfortunate surprise. It wasn't a long wait until Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato exited to the roof.

Tsuna had an extra bento, for Lambo. But the noise of the door scraping and squeaking open gained a sitting Kyoya who glowered at the crowding. He stood, with narrowed eyes.

"For disturbing my nap, I'm going to bite you to death!" he growled out his tonfa raised.

"HIIEE! Sorry, Hibari-san! I was just bringing Lambo-chan her bento!" Tsuna squeaked out. He lifted the forementioned bento as a white flag of surrender, and Kyoya's tonfa lowered at the admission. Kyoya used his tonfa to gesture at Lambo, who had stood.

"Give it to her, then leave," he commanded. Hayato snarled at his audacity.

"We don't have to take commands from you," he growled. "Juudaime and I always eat lunch here!" Hayato drew his dynamite angrily. Tsuna gestured wildly with his bento occupied hands.

"HIIE! Gokudera-kun, don't! We can eat lunch someplace else!" he cried. Tsuna quickly handed the bento to Lambo, and dragged Hayato off, Takeshi trailing behind with an amused smile. Before the door closed, Takeshi waved to Lambo.

"See you later Lambo!" he called, closing the door with a grin. Kyoya settled down with a grunt, casting an evil eye at the door. "Those herbivores.." he complained in a low voice. Lambo simply sat down, opening up her bento.

She smiled at the character bento displayed. With dyed ham it had some sort of happy little pink rabbit with flower shaped vegetables. Nana was really getting into the whole "having a daughter" thing. Lambo smothered a giggle and took a picture, sending it to her Papa. He would enjoy that!

Lunch passed quickly, and Lambo was feeling much better. The afternoon lessons included a cooking home ec for girls, and she desired to attend. They were also being issued their summer break project, and she would have to be there to collect her materials.

Eying the again dozing Kyoya, she touched his arm briefly. He gave her a stern look. "What do you want?" he grumbled. Lambo gesture towards the entrance to the school. "Lambo-chan is feeling better, and wants to attend class," she said sweetly. Kyoya gave her a piercing look, before sitting up.

He pulled put a pamphlet of note paper, and wrote her a pass back to class. "I will allow you to return," he started. "But I expect you to go to the reception room before school tomorrow morning. I will devise a schedule for your training...you obviously cannot be trusted to do so on your own." He gave her a dirty look.

Lambo winced. She had hoped he had forgiven her for her mistake. "Can you include running in the morning in the schedule?" she asked hopefully. "Lambo-chan has a running partner."

"Not another herbivore?" Kyoya growled. Lambo wrinkled her nose in faint disgust.

"Yes, and unfortunately a nosy one, which is why Lambo-chan has to get her evasion up. If she's going to meddle with the mafia.." Lambo shrugged. It was ungracious of her to be so aggravated, but...civilians. Nosy noisy attention drawing ones. She liked Haru well enough but seriously wish the girl's danger radar worked.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "I should bite her to death." Lambo sweatdropped. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"Lambo-chan has to take care of her own responsibility, for her honor," she stated firmly.

_A.N. Okay, I'm going to post what I had done and was sitting on, this is part 1 of the whole chapter. Sorry for the delay; I had a anime convention I was prepping for, for my first artist alley booth! I did alright 3 Next time I'm trying harder! ( and starting earlier!)_

_I'm going to post another story for this: Its going to be a series of scenes that don't have a real place to fit in the story but is canon to the storyline, they did happen. I'll try not to post anything that could be spoiler for what happens in the future of this story! (I'm actually going to do this for two other stories, so feel free to look at them too!) I need to get back into the swing of things, and the feel of the story. _


	6. Pt 2 Ch 5: Looking beyond the Dame

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

_**A.N. IMPORTANT **__ This is part 2 of my partial chapter. I'm thinking about breaking the chapters down into smaller chapters, because I'm getting a lot of anxious people wanting more. Which would you prefer? More chapters, or bigger chapters? Please answer in a review__**.**_

Kyoya tilted his head in acceptance. "Hn," he agreed. "I'll schedule it. If she slacks, though…" his voice turned threatening. Lambo also nodded in acceptance. If Haru didn't think the idea of the mafia was enough threat to start working on stamina, evasion, and self defense, Kyoya-nii could scare her into it.

Lambo knew she was soft for someone in the mafia, but her own intense training over her short life span had given her a distaste for those who slacked off; especially when their life was in danger. Her tolerance with Tsuna's own slacking was both because she knew when he realized how serious it was, he would train himself to tears, and because Tsuna's crushed self told him it wasn't worth trying. As a successful student, and strong personality type, Haru didn't have that excuse.

Her contemplations were cut off as the bell rung. Kyoya nodded at her, directing her to head to class. She started that way, paused halfway there, and then ran back and hugged his leg. "Thanks for being Lambo-chan's Nii-tan!" Lambo declared happily. "Lambo-chan really loves Kyo-nii!"

Kyoya pinked, and turned his face to hide it. "Hn," he muttered. "Get to class." She rushed off happily with bright eyes. He was so adorable when embarrassed!

Skipping down the stairs and then hall, Lambo-chan practically danced to class, singing to herself.

_"Five little kitty cats sitting in a row!_

_That many cats has how many toes?_

_That many toes on how many paws?_

_That many paws has how many claws?"_

And with that rhyme ended, the timing was perfect; the hyperactive Lambo reached the her classroom, where she flung open the door. "LAMBO-CHAN IS BAAAACK~!" she called. The classroom of students, minus a teacher, she realized with surprise, was staring at her, stuck between a mix of laughing and boggling. A hyper little messy-haired mini-Hibari on a sugar high?!

She just smiled at them all happily. They were all so happy, young, innocent. 'I want them all to stay that way,' she thought. She blue a kiss to the children, for compared to her mental age they really were, gaining awws from the girls.

The teacher, as she had noticed before, wasn't there; with Nezu gone, this class had become self study until a substitute could be pulled in. The fact they stayed in the classroom was out of pure Hibari-fear.

Lambo toddled up to Tsuna-nii and smiled at him. "Thank you for bringing my lunch Tsuna-nii!" Lambo praised happily. Whispered broke out, as the class came to the realization that Bovino Lambo lived with Sawada Tsunayoshi. An oblivious Tsuna smiled an absolutely adorable and loving smile at her.

"I couldn't let you go hungry, Lambo-chan. Even if it meant braving Hibari-san to get it to you," he said fondly. Lambo gave him an adoring smile. "Lambo-chan thinks Tsuna-nii is more like a papa than a nii-san sometimes!" Tsuna blushed, and scratched his nose embarrassedly, while the girls (and guardians) of the class watched enraptured at the exchange.

A couple girls had an inner theatre moment, fantasizing about a diminutive little Tsuna, stay at home papa, in a fluffy ruffled apron. They had never seen him as cute before, but with his petite figure and big eyes he had a baby animal appeal. In one case, the girl had to cover her nose to prevent a nosebleed. She had imagined him in only the apron.

Lambo-chan was feeling a little tired again, but as she turned to sit down, both Tsuna and Lambo realied that they were being watched. Tsuna hid his face in his arms, laying his head on the desk, sure he was being silently laughed at, as Lambo blushed.

As if to confirm Tsuna's thoughts, one of the bully boys began to mock Tsuna. "The only thing that Dame-Tsuna is good for is taking care of the stupid babies! Maybe that's because he IS a stupid baby." There was some angry muttering among the girls, before one of them spoke what they were all thinking.

So the gangs laughter was broken up by Kyoko standing up harshly enough that her chair fell over with a clatter, and her penetrating burning glare. "At least Tsuna-kun is a better husband canidate than you'd ever be!" she snapped belligerantly. Tsuna turned beet red, and luckily from where his head lay, in his arms on the desk, no one noticed him fainting.

Both Hayato and Takeshi had nodded at Kyoko's assessment. Hayato was the first to speak up. "Juudaime is very devoted and caring to his Family," he said firmly. Takeshi had to add on to that. "Even strangers, really. He'd sacrifice his life to save another," Takeshi said with a fond smile and distant gaze, as his mind flashed to recollection.

There was a sense of dubiousness in the room, but Lambo-chan saw a few contemplative faces and realized that some of his peers were beginning to look "underneath the underneath", as Kakashi from Naruto would often claim was important. It was a big step forward. Too bad, that in his embarassment Tsuna had fainted. He missed the whole exchange.

The bell rang, and the next class began.

_A.N. __**Please**__ let me know if you want more short chapters or a longer wait on big chapters!_


	7. Pt 3 Ch 5: Worrying of all Sorts

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. _**

_A.N. I changed the next class, the last sentence of the last chapter. It is now English class, not gym. A plot device took over my head._

Luckily for Lambo-chanit was something she had previously studied; English. Oh the irony. She tuned out the bad translating; if she didn't she would be percieved as terribly rude. She didn't know how Hayato-nii could listen to this ridiculous ruined phrasing, and the bad translating, without cracking up. The little Bovino was certainly was having a hard time with it.

When some of the translating came out in accidentally rude English, or just plain surreal..

But thankfully she became preoccupied quickly. When she discovered Nezu-sensei (or should she still call him sensei?), was missing, she became worried. Did he pass his test? Was he okay? To most people, Nezu was nothing but a side character, easily dismissed and considered unimportant. He was mentally shoved to the back of people's minds and forgotten.

But Lambo had seen someone different; someone that was honestly to do his best, but in his frustration lashed out and complicated things immensely.

Hayato could attack Nezu-sensei for his actions all he wanted, but wasn't what he did to Takeshi-nii... it wasn't all that different to what Nezu-sensei had done to others. Frustration in seeming incompetence causing a misunderstanding, or anger, and rejecting or attacking the target.

It wasn't a hateful thing; no, it was simple lack of social development. They were both emotionally stunted, therefore they could not see the truth of the people they lash out at, their value and emotions. Only time, experience, kindness, and patience from others would help them in that development.

In her past life she had learned to be hyper aware and concerned of the feelings and responses of others; even to their annoyance. She was, as she realized they were, socially stunted as well. "Takes one to know one." was a true statement. But it require the sort of self sacrifice to support others instead of themselves; something Hayato-nii would do for Tsuna-nii, but no one else. It was, however, a start for him.

Hayato did have a tolerant Takeshi helping him grow slowly, and a caring Tsuna, but did Nezu-sensei have anyone? From her sensei's continued stiffness with others, she wasn't sure that he did. It was troubling; without the support Nezu-sensei would never develop his social awareness and empathy, but getting too familiar with Nezu-sensei would lead to disapproval and possible accusations of pedophilia.

Lambo-chan was never more troubled by her physical appearance and age as when it could hurt others like that. It was frustrating and something she couldn't resolve easily.

So how would she be able to support her sensei from a distance? Contemplating, she pulled out her laptop from her bag. She nibbled on her lip for a moment, before typing in the URL to the school webpage. Just as she had suspected, the removal of Nezu-sensei from the staff had not been updated on the website. His personal email had been available to students and parents to ask questions. Not all the teachers had given that option, but the fact that he had said a lot about his true nature.

So without further adieu she clicked on his email, which quickly booted up into a blank mail. Lambo-chan decided for simple; Better not complicate the first message too much. She would be politely formal until she was sure he was comfortable with email communication.

"Nezu-sensei;

I noticed you did not return to class and I was concerned. Are you doing well?

Signed,

Bovino Lambo".

With that taken care of, she went over her mental checklist. One of the things she wanted to get to was to email the sketches of the clothes to her Papa. It would be nice to actually have clothing to switch back and forth to, and mix and match, instead of continually having to do laundry every day for just a few outfits. Lambo knew that was hard on Mama, and unfair.

She had even done a sketch of Kyoya-nii's uniform, but the armband was cow patterned, and the cuff-links had the Vongola symbol. She would ask for several of these, at least 10, because they were very multi-purposed. They were acceptable as school uniforms, when done correctly would even look dressy, good to train and fight in (much better than skirts anyhow) and they would display her loyalties and dedications for all to see. It was a visible acknowledgement of who her Family and family was.

The little Bovino would have to remove the weights though. Kyoya-nii had given her the uniform that had his final weight set in it, both much to heavy, and way too unhealthy. There was a reason that Hibari Kyoya was so much smaller than his disciplinary squad, and indeed, his age group. He seemed taller through pure intimidation, but he was only about 4 inches taller than Tsuna.

Most 3rd years had gone through a growth spurt, but from wearing weights when he was young, he compressed his bone system, and never let up on the weights. It made him strong, yes, but declined his reach by a lot. The tonfas were natural to him because they extended his range by several necessary inches. In his growth spurt he had gone from under Tsuna's size to those 4 inches over. Not all that impressive, as growth spurts went.

You really shouldn't use weights on anyone under preteen, but Lambo believed he had seen his Uncle, Fon, using heavier weights, and assumed that since they were the same size it was an acceptable weight level. Kyoyo-nii didn't know is that Fon had finished his growing long ago and was only, hopefully temporarily shrunk.

She didn't know if he had realized he had did this; it was one of the reasons she was so run down. When she received her replacement uniform she would explain, if he asked. Lambo didn't want to overtly embarrass him, after all.

Meanwhile, she pulled up the scanning app on her smart phone. Lambo may have been raised in very technologically advanced Bovino group, but she had first grown up in the stone age of technology where dial up was rare and computers were black and white or green and white, depending if you had a pc or mac. She had died never having used a smart phone, so often she neglected to think about what it could do.

She had been totally prepared to send the sketches to her Bovino "body guard", and have him snail mail it, before she remembered her smart phone indeed had a scan ability. Opening her sketchbook, she scanned the sketches by running them under the camera lens. The teacher, however, noticed, and wasn't all that happy.

"Bovino-san, what does this phrase say?" she snapped. Lambo looked up distractedly. "Which one? You have two up there."

The teacher turned red. "Say the whole paragraph." Lambo carefully didn't mention that she had written some of the roman characters backwards.

"Once, long ago, there was a Princess who had been taken captive by a evil witch. Many princes tried to save, her; all failed."

She said it first in English, then in Japanese. The teacher calmed. "So you already know the material? Good," her sensei said.

"May I continue working on my private projects? I will try not to be a bother," Lambo asked. The sensei looked at this classes schedule momentarily. "The next class is gym, and you have been excused from that. You have my permission to go to the library to work, or, if your guardians don't mind, head home."

The teacher wrote out a pass, and Lambo wandered off, waving with a smile at her class. "Baibai my friends~"

Lambo decided this was excellent. She stopped first at the library, and finished her scans, sending them off to her Papa. While she could, she searched on the internet. It was stupid, but she was worrying the Kokuyo Group. More specifically, Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro. She didn't think that it was really important until Tsuna had defeated them, but she knew Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome had barely eaten without Mukuro's mature guidance.

It seemed it was possible to buy cards that worked like prepaid credit cards for food. That kept them from spending it on anything but; she didn't think she could trust Ken not to buy more video games or Chikusa not to buy more yo-yos. And Chrome would just be bullied right out of it. She composed a message to her father..

"Dear Papa,

I love you! And I miss you a lot. Everything is great here, although school is boring. The only thing that is keeping me from taking the advancing placement exam is the desire to remain close to the Decimo Vongola and his Guardians. I have been accepted as the Lightning Guardian.

I think Tsunayoshi will be an excellent Boss once he gets over his insecurities. It seems as his peers have mistreated him for a long time. Half of Uncle Reborn's job seems to be giving him self confidence, although I seem to have needed to take over most of that role. Uncle Reborn is not used to coddling; I'm not sure he sees the difference between Dino, who was reluctant, but previously trained, and Tsuna, who is just ignorant and needs the basics. But changing Uncle Reborn would be detrimental; somehow, Tsuna seems to be thriving.

Within a week he had accumulated loyal followers, and only part of that was due to Reborn's manipulation. If Uncle Reborn hadn't been so hard on him in the first place, he wouldn't have grown the backbone to make those big decisions himself. He even literally threw himself off a roof to save his Rain Guardian!

I think he's going to bring a positive change to the Vongola. Wouldn't it be nice, if instead of being looked at as criminals we were looked at as heros? That was what Primo had started Vongola for; somehow it has lost track of that. With our flames we could literally be superheros! Yay!

Daddy, I wish I could give you a hug. I know you work really hard to change the Bovino group, especially after the loss of Mother, but that these changes have to be gradual from the lack of influence the Bovino has, its a constant struggle. Let me know if I can do anything to help. I may be Vongola, but I'm Bovino too. We have always been allies, so there is no reason I can't be both.

Did you like the sketches? The uniform is an alternate version of the Namimori Uniform that the Disciplinary Squad wears; It is headed by the Cloud guardian, who is incredibly dark and serious, but has a sweet side you have to near pry open to see. He is very strong, probably the strongest out of the 10th Gen.

I started writing a book, that I want to turn into a comic once I get the plot down. I am attaching an outline of it. I call it Naruto. Its just a rough timeline and some pieces of dialogue, but I'm unsure what character view to put it from. Logically, it would be Naruto. But having a male lead of that personality seems to be overdone in Japan.

Should I switch views more often? I also drew some character sketches and attached them. They aren't the best, but it gives you a rough idea.

I have a few more things I'm thinking about writing; the first few chapters to Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone is attached as well. I don't have much time to write, between helping my Family and family and training, I have been very busy.

Daddy, can you send some of our best Italian grown spices? Japan seems incredibly lacking with western spices. They have some fun Japanese ones though; do you want any?

I've started training with tonfa, and taking parkour with one of the third years. Everyone still underestimates me for my age. I don't feel like a five year old, and its frustrating when people baby me or expect me to break down at every little thing.

I'm just as devoted to the Family as anyone else. Still, when you treat your Family like family, and friends, you can establish strong bonds. I think that is important for a Mafia group to really succeed. When you treat your Family like trash you will establish respect and fear but their loyalty and compassion will be lacking.

Is there any news over there I should be aware of?

With love,

Your daughter Lambo

P.S. Miss you! Send me candy!"

In a well honed habit, she encrypted the email in a manner only her Papa would recognize from her. It a image of a cute character that she liked, but within the image was a code that the program they had devised together could open into a message. Better safe than sorry, after all, when it came to the Mafia.

And with that done, set her hands away from the keyboard and started going over her mental checklist again. Idly she wondered when she'd be able to begin testing what sort of flames she had, if she had any other flames besides lightning. At this point in time, she could already cause small lightning bolts akin to touching a plug by accident, enough to hurt but not do any damage or stun for more than thirty seconds. (Less, if they were used to pain.) She could also create little flames that gave off a mild buzzing tone and caused friction burns by the speed of the movement. They looked like little green Rasegan, but at the moment were basically useless.

As cool as it would be to replicate the Rasegan, at her age the most she could do was alight them on the tip of her fingers for glancing blows. She knew it would be easier with a ring... but that point in time had not occurred. That was her natural flame, and while she was better than some, she was not super proficient at it.

Her second thought was a big concern to her. Come spring, it would be the Kokuyo Battle with Rokudo Mukuro and his crew, and nearly on top of that, before summer even started, was the ring battles. Technically she knew Rokudo Mukuro had already escaped now; The current decision was, should she pre-empt him and contact him? Would that be dangerous? Could she convince him of her truthfulness, of Tsuna's ability to change the mafia?

As a full out ally Vongola would be stronger... but to warn Mukuro of his possible loss, would be pure fault. But you couldn't lie soul to soul; That was why Chrome had utter faith in Mukuro. If Lambo could reach Mukuro early, then maybe they could rescue Chrome, Nagi. Mukuro and Chrome were soul siblings, she thought, so surely Mukuro could find her before her soul cried out for rescue if he meditated and searched.

The Ring Battles would go so much easier... And there was another issue. She knew the Varia just wanted what was best for the Vongola, even Xanxus would have done anything to preserve it. If they were going about it in a wrong way, that was only because they had not met their counterpart. The 10th generation Vongola Guardians counterbalanced the Varia, dark and light, like two sides of the coin. But the ring battles were an enormously important part of development; they couldn't go without it.

For that matter, Tsuna needed the battle with Mukuro too... and that brought a whole knew set of frustrations. The Future. She didn't know where Byakuran was right now, but she did know that Shoichi Irie had not gotten bombarded by Lambo, herself, and had not gotten his hands on the time travel devices of the Bovino.

This would have to be a long term plot...As much as she would have liked to leave Shoichi Irie to the peaceful life he desired, one way or another his unbelievable skills and abilities would draw attention to him, people in power would want him. To shelter him from the bad elements she would have to exploit him as well. That made her feel a little sick to her stomach.

"Frickin' feel like Dumbledore with the "greater good"," she muttered. Maybe if she met him, he would be amiable to traveling overseas to attend one of the Bovino "Genius Academies" that the Bovino were so known for in the underground. Openly, they were just a technical college for special skills; underground it was one of the few ways to make it into those "scifi reality" positions. They would pass, and prove their worth to the Bovino, or fail, and still be a great scientist in the outside world.

With that sponsorship, Irie would get the best of both worlds, because not only would they teach him, and he'd be with geniuses his age (Including Spanner, actually, from past research,), he would get a chance to follow his dream of being a musician. Being a musician was an excellent cover after all, for traveling and unusual expenses. Her eyes faintly glazed at "Rock Star" Irie-kun images in her head. He did have excellent features for it.

She shook the thought out of her head. Its not like it would happen if he didn't agree to it.

So, she had to let the Mukuro battle go on as planned. The ring battle, she would have to plan when it came to her own battle, and the sky battle. The future arc... She'd have to talk to Irie. She couldn't just kidnap him. Breaking the news in a certain way was important.

She started typing notes in code, not noticing as the librarian left, the school closed down, and the sun began to set. A spoken word had her jumping in surprise.

"Ciaossu."

Falling into the defensive, she quickly switched her laptop closed and drew her tonfa.

But it had only been Reborn-jiji, and he was smirking at her. "A good Mafioso shouldn't be caught off guard so easy," he scolded. "And Mama is worried about you." She relaxed and sheathed her tonfa. They started walking back home, taking the long route to enjoy the sunset.

"Gomen, Reborn-jiji," she said easily. "Lambo-chan was doing some work for Papa and the Vongola."

"Ah? What sort?" he said, looking at her curious.

"Lambo-chan knows a bit from being in the future, and is struggling to decide whether or not to change events," she admitted. "Some of the events are difficult, tragic, and seemingly unnecessary, until you see how the Guardians develop and grow in ways needed to tackle the next challenge, and eventually run the Vongola itself. Lambo-chan wants to help everyone, but can't do it in a way that cripples the Vongola. Lambo-chan already ruined one big thing just by being ignorant.." She trailed off.

Reborn watched her. He didn't know whether to prod her for more information, or just trust her to know what she was doing. For all that she looked and could act like a 5 year old, she was more mature than his Dame student at the moment.

"If you need any help, let me know," he finally said, deciding to trust her.

Lambo smiled gratefully as they continued on. As she went past Haru's residence, a flash of movement caught her eye. Haru was very intent on the tai-chi she was trying to do, stumbling, falling, but getting back up, flushed face and determined eyes and continuing on. Lambo was happy for Haru and very relieved.

Distraction gone as they continued on, she answered Reborn. "Lambo-chan may need your charisma (instead of your spartan ways, she added with a quirky smile), to convince a genius civilian who develops some great things and does some valuable work with the Vongola to make the decision to attend Bovino Academy," she said. "He's too kind for the front lines, but too smart; he would get noticed either way."

Reborn looked at her thoughtfully. "I could probably help," he started. "But you have a greater ability to work with timid civilians. I don't have the patience for it." Lambo slumped her shoulders in worry.

"But, I can probably help you plan," Reborn added, and Lambo perked up and flashed him a stunning smile. They continued in companionable silence, for several minutes.

As they crossed onto the street the Sawada residence was on, Reborn flashed Lambo a curious look. "Why is it, if you have the memories of an adult, that you call me Reborn-jiji?" he queried with a petulant look. "I'm not that old!"

Lambo stifled a giggle at the faintly perplexed look in his eyes. "Well, aren't you like 50?" she responded with a smile. Reborn huffed for a moment before his face melted into an innocent smile.

"I'm just an innocent little baby~!" he said in a cutesy voice. They exchanged amused looks as he let the baby voice fade. As they continued Lambo threw an arm over Reborn's shoulder, who tensed for a moment, before relaxing and patting her hand where it lay on his shoulder.

"You alright, Lambo?" he asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm just glad I have someone like you as a friend; someone I can be "real" with, Reborn," she said, dropping the jiji, and speaking in Italian. "I just hope someday you'll let me provide the same for you. I care about you, you know."

Reborn tilted his fedora over his face, hiding his expression and feelings, before looking up at her and giving her a rare genuine smile. "Thanks, kiddo," he finally said.

Lambo huffed in faint annoyance. "You don't want to be called jiji but you call me kid?" A mischievous look crossed Reborn's face and he took her hand off his shoulder and kissed the back of it, like a gentleman.

"Would you rather I do this, milady," he asked in a teasingly deep voice for his baby self. He dodged a playful whack from Lambo easily.

"Geez!" she complained. "I haven't even hit puberty yet! Your flirtatious playboy ways won't work on me!"

They had reached the house by now, and Bianchi had watched the exchange with quietly laughing eyes. "Reborn is far too much man for you right now!" she scolded, picking up not Reborn, but Lambo. There was a long moment of silence and met eyes before they both broke into laughter. Reborn watched on with fond and amused eyes. It was good to see Bianchi bonding with someone else; she had been so alone for so long.

Lambo yawned as she was carried into the house. Bianchi opened the door, and allowed Reborn to head in first. "Mama," Reborn called. "We are home!"

Nana, at that call, rushed out of the kitchen where she was waiting, (That seemed to be her favorite worry spot, or maybe just her favorite spot in general.) and scooped Lambo out of Bianchi's arm's, holding her tight. "Oh, Lambo-chan! Mama was worried about you! Reborn had said you were sick when you didn't show up for breakfast, and then you didn't come home!"

Lambo felt really bad, as Nana had honestly started crying by then. The little Bovino hadn't had a mother presence, or even a parental figure in so long; her father was closer to a friend and higher ranked coworker in terms of how he treated her. He _could_ be fathering, but it was always sporadic in timing. Most the time they communicated as equals, where she was expected, for the most part, to take care of herself. It felt warm to be mothered again.

Lambo hugged Nana right. "Lambo-chan is sorry for worrying you Mama," she said with wet eyes, murmuring into the crook of Nana's shoulder and neck where her head lay. "Lambo-chan will leave you Lambo-chan's cell number so you can call Lambo-chan next time you are worried."

Nana nodded against Lambo's fluffy curls, and then pulled back, wiping her eyes and smiling a watery smile at Lambo. "I made you some Oyakodon(1) with the leftovers today," Nana told Lambo. "And after that I'll take a bath with you and you'll go right to bed." Lambo nodded agreeably as Nana carried her to the table and placed her on one of the pillow covered seats.

Bianchi and Reborn had left them to their privacy, knowing Nana needed to fuss over Lambo for a bit. Bianchi picked up a sleepy and curious I-Pin who had wandered downstairs and wanted to see why her nee-chan was so late, and carried her back upstairs, explaining quietly.

It didn't take long to finish the light but delicious meal, and she had comfortably sat there with Nana sitting next to her as Nana pet her curls fondly.

Lambo finished her milk as Nana washed the bowl and chopsticks and sat them out to dry overnight. When Lambo finished her milk, she carried the glass over to Nana, who handed her a 'candy' for her thoughtfulness. It was actually one of those candy-like gummy vitamins, but Lambo didn't mind, and appreciated that Nana was that worried about her health.

"Okay, Lambo-chan! Bianchi and I-Pin-chan have already have their baths, so its just you and me!" Nana said in delight, clapping her hands together. Usually Bianchi bathed with both of the little girls, a please that Nana had been denied. So they head to the bath, where someone had thoughtfully placed a bath robe and undergarments for Lambo.

She was curious who had purchased the bath robe in her size; it had a cow patter and a cow head hood, and was very adorable. She spent a long moment admiring the robe."Do you like it, Lambo-chan?" Nana asked. "Mama found it at the store on sale when looking for new house slippers for all the new guests!"

Lambo beamed up at Nana, with one hand rubbing at a suspiciously damp eyes. Even when she had been an adult, her past life mother was constantly thinking of her. It was bitttersweet to find a familiar "face" in Nana, but mostly brought her joy and comfort.

The bath was thankfully short, because Lambo was getting tired after the long day. Nana assisted Lambo in bathing, and tending her nearly unmanageable curls, with gentle hands for the tangles.

But as Lambo and Nana began to part for the night, Lambo saw Nana's eyes filled with worry again, and pain, and it was no burden to hug her leg and say; "Can Lambo-chan sleep with Mama tonight?"

Nana's face lit up in a smile as the angst in her gaze muted, almost fading completely. "Of course you can sleep with Mama, Lambo-chan!"

Bianchi had heard with her tuned hitman ears, and brought out a pair of pajamas which Nana took. Heading to the master bedroom, Nana insisted on helping Lambo dress, and got dressed in pajamas herself, before tucking Lambo into bed and cuddling her.

Lambo was so exhausted that she almost immediately began to doze off, but as she did, half asleep, she murmured in English, "Love you Mommy." before completely falling asleep. Nana smiled in the dark before going to sleep herself.

_Notes: _

_(1) **Oyakodon** is a Egg/chicken omelette thing often served over rice and served to sick people, a classic Japanese comfort food._

_A.N. Finally finished! I hope this was long enough for everyone; I got a lot of votes for longer chapters, and that's what I'll do. Please, continue reviewing. It is a precious emotional support to me. _


End file.
